<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Triggers by JustJim, Useless_girl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26211037">Triggers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustJim/pseuds/JustJim'>JustJim</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Useless_girl/pseuds/Useless_girl'>Useless_girl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Home Is Where the Spark Is [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Aged up characters, Alpha Challenge, Alpha Derek, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Blood, Bottom Derek, Detective Stiles, Dominant Stiles, Edging, Emissary in Training Stiles, Emotions, Epic Romance, Fighting, Fingering, Gore, Healing, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Love, M/M, Magic, Magic Stiles, Slash, Smut, Soulmates, Spark Stiles, Supernatural - Freeform, Top Stiles, Violence, Werewolves, blowjob, canon and non-canon elements, emissary bond, emissary stiles, light Dom/Sub relationship, m/m - Freeform, mate bond, matured Stiles, post-Teen Wolf, sterek, submissive derek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:41:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>41,726</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26211037</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustJim/pseuds/JustJim, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Useless_girl/pseuds/Useless_girl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After a successful mating in their new home, the next morning the lurking alpha finally makes his big entrance to test the mates. And things go differently than expected.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Home Is Where the Spark Is [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607563</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 16: Triggers - Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Note:</strong> This is the 16th part of the “<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607563">Home Is Where the Spark Is</a>” series. To understand better what’s going on, we recommend reading the previous entries. Also, Jordan Parrish’s character in this was written by a former friend so credit goes to him. Enjoy!</p><p><strong>Fandoms: </strong>Teen Wolf, Sterek</p><p><strong>Characters/relationships:</strong> Stiles Stilinski/Derek Hale, Jordan Parrish, original characters</p><p><strong>Rating/category: </strong>supernatural, post-Teen Wolf, canon and non-canon elements, slash, M/M, Sterek, aged up characters, Spark Stiles, Magic Stiles, Emissary Stiles, Emissary in training Stiles, detective Stiles, matured Stiles, Alpha Derek, epic romance, love, magic, soulmates, Mate bond, Emissary bond, werewolves, emotions, smut, light bondage, light BDSM, light Dom/sub relationship, submissive Derek, bottom Derek, dominant Stiles, top Stiles, aftercare, bathroom sex, fingering, anal sex, blowjob, edging, healing, violence, fighting, blood, gore, alpha challenge</p><p><strong>Summary:</strong> After a successful mating in their new home, the next morning the lurking alpha finally makes his big entrance to test the mates. And things go differently than expected.</p><p><strong>Disclaimer:</strong> This is a product of our imagination and was written only for entertainment and fun. We don’t profit from this fanfiction and we mean no harm or disrespect against any real person, culture or custom that might appear in the story. All original pictures or edits and fictional characters used in the story belong to their respective owners and credit goes to them.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <br/>
<em> <a href="https://midnightisquiet.tumblr.com/post/152381917685/sterek-week-2016-day-4">Midnightisquiet edit</a> </em>
</p><p><strong>Home Is Where the Spark Is<br/>
</strong> <em>By Just Jim &amp; Useless-girl</em></p><p>
  <strong>16: Triggers – Part 1</strong>
</p><p>Tyr’s appearance was both unexpected and something that had complicated the mates’ life. It wasn’t in them to send him back onto the streets, so instead he became a constant guest on the couch in the Stilinski house. The Sheriff wasn’t that thrilled about it at first and of course grilled the young beta with his many questions, but Tyr took it in stride, even if some of his answers were weird, making Noah’s eyebrows shoot up high. First Beth was a bit withdrawn around the not-yet-pack beta, but soon warmed up to him once she had realized that he was goofy like Daddy Sty and liked to play with her.</p><p>The presence of the beta also affected Derek, which Stiles had noticed. The alpha’s awareness and guards were nearly constantly up, especially when Tyr was around Beth or Stiles. Which was understandable. The mates also had many whispered conversations about the situation and Stiles tried to make the alpha slowly open up towards the beta at least a bit. After all, if they wanted to consider him to become pack, they had to let him closer and appreciate the efforts he was making.</p><p>Whenever the druid had the time, he was explaining things to Tyr about the human world they were living in, but when he had suggested for the beta to take notes, it turned out that he couldn’t write or read. So switching to the new task immediately, Stiles started to teach him how to do those things. Tyr was intelligent and learned faster than a child would – if he put the effort into it and was interested in the topic. Writing and reading seemed to hold his interest more than learning about the human ways, so at least they were making progress there.</p><p>Derek was often busy with the renovations at the loft. The workers were mostly done with their living space and were moving to another floor for now, which meant that the furnishing was happening. Stiles sometimes took Tyr with him to help with the packing and the decorating of the guest room, but today he went there with the Jeep packed with a few boxes of their stuff to meet up with Derek, who’s been there all day with the workers. It was getting dark, but there was enough daylight and a nice sunset, which somehow made Stiles smile.</p><p>Once the emissary parked near the now functioning and updated elevator and loaded it with the boxes, he pushed the button to get upstairs, curious about what Derek wanted to show him. He’s been missing his mate all day, his magic a little bit restless too, so he entertained himself while ascending towards the loft with the picture of a sweaty and slightly dusty Derek in a white tank top, jeans and boots, muscles bulging and jumping under his skin as he was carrying things or finishing up stuff in the loft. Damn... That was a nice picture which made him sigh and wonder when they’d start “christening” the loft’s rooms. That was something they definitely had to do before they all moved in permanently. (In Tyr’s case into the guest room for now.) Derek was right, they really acted like horny teens around each other, but Stiles just loved that so much.</p><p>Stiles was greeted to bustling activity since Derek had roped a few of the workers into helping him in the loft. Despite his grumpy disposition and general quietness, most of the men didn't seem to mind him and were friendly, appreciating Derek paying them normal wages. They didn't mind helping besides the usual construction work they were hired for, even though the work day was nearing to its end. The wolf was in a heated discussion with Diego as they were putting a bookcase together, other men laughing as the rapid Spanish flew back and forth.<br/>
<br/>
"<em>Hola</em>, Stiles," Jorge spotted the human first while putting the couch in place with another man. "We're putting your house together for you," his thick accented words explained as Diego shooed Derek away.<br/>
<br/>
"Your boy thought he could do all alone, <em>stupido</em>," Diego scoffed and Derek shook his head, greeting Stiles with a kiss on the cheek. So he hadn't roped them into helping, they of course didn't know he was a werewolf and moving furniture wasn't a big deal to him but he hadn't exactly been able to say that. So he’s been downplaying his strength all day even though the plan had been to put it all in place himself and then surprise his fiancé, yes that happened, with it. Maybe he was predictable already because he was indeed wearing ripped jeans with a white tank top, feet propped into old boots with the laces half undone. There were streaks of dirt clinging to him and there was a considerable tan with all the work he had done on the roof garden, the scarred runes a stark contrast and jumping out more.<br/>
<br/>
"Finish up the bookcase and then you can call it a day, big mouth," Derek told Diego who replied in Spanish, once again causing a roar of laughter but Derek took the ribbing with good humor, nodding and smothering a grin.</p><p>Honestly, working like that had relaxed him considerably, because it was good to have chores to focus on and to be surrounded by men who didn't ask much and were also focused on working. They had easily accepted him and didn't treat him like he was their boss who had hired them but like one of their own, even bringing food with them since Derek had shown a like for the Mexican home-cooked dishes. It was stalled out in the kitchen when they all ate lunch together at the big table, making the loft smell of delicious spices even now.<br/>
<br/>
Once the bookcase was put in the corner where it belonged, the men filed out, grabbing their things together with various goodbyes, leaving a silence behind in the fully furnished loft.<br/>
<br/>
"Surprise."</p><p>Standing there with the first box – the guys nearly immediately starting to pile the others out of the elevator even without asking – Stiles' jaw dropped and knew that he probably had a dumbstruck, if not outright silly expression on his mole-dotted face. But the guys were quite used to such things from him. There were two reasons for that reaction, though.<br/>
<br/>
One, the loft looked amazing! Nearly completely done as far as the placement of the furniture went. Only the rest of the decoration was left – which was going to be more Stiles' territory anyways. And the second reason was that Derek looked just like in his fantasy, making the druid all hot and bothered and it was probably noticeable on his cheeks too.<br/>
<br/>
He eventually put the box down, though, and high-fived and thanked a few of the leaving guys, but was still mostly rooted into place, his eyes running through the room, but somehow always falling back on Derek's gorgeous form. With a tiny sigh he more or less pushed his horny thoughts and longing magic down in favor of taking a walk around in the living area.<br/>
<br/>
"It's... amazing... Nearly completely like we envisioned it. Only my magical touch is missing to finish everything up," he wiggled his long fingers in the air, indicating the magic, pun intended, of course. "What did Diego say that made everyone laugh that much?" he glimpsed at his gorgeous mate, unable to take his whiskey-brown eyes off the bulging muscles and broad shoulders for a few long moments. He so wanted to hold onto them while...<br/>
<br/>
<em>Down, boy...</em></p><p>Yeah, there wasn't much more decorating happening for Derek, because placing lamps and hanging a few at the ceiling in the corner with the couch was already decorating. It was why he hadn't put down the carpets either because he had no idea which one was supposed to go where and the pillows were haphazardly dropped on the couch as if it had been done with haste. All the decorating items were set aside for Stiles to have fun with or for the human to tell Derek where posters and paintings were supposed to go so he could drill a hole in the wall. It was already a lot more homely than it had ever been, thanks to the old wooden floor they had placed over the concrete to create more warmth. The wood was worn and faded, to fit in with the ‘Loft look’ and there was actual heating so the scent of mold and moist had disappeared completely.<br/>
<br/>
A wood burner was placed in the corner where the bed used to be, creating the scent of pinewood because Derek did remember that trick from the old house. It smelled like home, their home. And though Derek felt guilty for abandoning Noah, they were ready to have their own place.</p><p>"He said it was a good thing I was pretty. More or less." A dig at Derek's capability in construction.<br/>
<br/>
"Diego was right about you being pretty, though," Stiles chuckled, understanding why Derek was teased back. Although Stiles didn't understand much about what they were saying in Spanish, he enjoyed the fast-paced yet somehow melodic conversations the workers and Derek were having while he was present too. And the guys were great as well. And they clearly did a great job!<br/>
<br/>
The loft looked and smelled amazing! It was like a completely different place yet some main characteristics have stayed, reminding Stiles of the past. All the good and bad that had happened here and now he hoped that from now on mostly just good memories are going to be made between these walls. It was a shaky wish at best, knowing how their life always got sooner or later, but he knew both of them are going to try to work towards that goal.<br/>
<br/>
Stiles' arousal was obvious, the scent of it tickling at Derek’s nose but of course the Hale pretended not to notice, making his mate work for it. "This wasn't the surprise though, and I know it's early..." Taking Stiles' hand, he led him to the living room area where a side table was, still empty, safe for a large sketch in black and white of Claudia Stilinski. "Happy Anniversary."</p><p>The smiling mage's eyes were drinking in the details of their home again when he, of course, let Derek take his hand and pull him along. Once said eyes fell onto the drawing, his breathing hitched and swallowing around the lump in his throat got quite difficult. (How and when did that stupid lump got there so undetected anyway?)<br/>
<br/>
"Oh my god, Derek!" he wheezed out, immediately moved to the core, burning each stroke and line of that familiar face into his mind. "She's perfect!" he added, studying every detail. He knew that his mate was talented in drawing and painting, which he was doing more frequently lately as part of his therapy. But he didn't expect something like this... For a moment he thought he had forgotten their anniversary amidst all the moving and other busy daily tasks, but then remembered that Derek had said it was an early gift since their 6 months anniversary was nearly in a month.<br/>
<br/>
Squeezing Derek's hand, Stiles finally turned to him and looked up with welled-up eyes and totally not sniffing once. "You're perfect. Amazing. Thank you... I cannot even... And you drew her from one of my fav pics of her... I just... Fuck!" Stiles completely gave up and simply threw his arms around his mate to bury his face in the warm neck, so very moved. "Thank you," he repeated, a few teardrops smearing against their skin.</p><p>Derek hadn't known it had been Stiles' favorite picture, he just used the one he had in his bedroom since that one was within reach all the time. And it had seemed like a good idea to add Claudia to the new home since Stiles was leaving the parental home he had grown up in. Sure, not for the first time but Stiles had never felt at home in the other places. Maybe this would help a little to realize that his mom was still everywhere with him. Derek wasn't in the habit of showing off his skills, even his drawings and paintings now were hidden away. Not exactly because he didn't want Stiles to see them but it was partly that he didn't want to talk about it. He used paint and pencils to get the memories out of his head. To remove the rough edges.<br/>
<br/>
It had been nice to not draw the bad things, to draw something good this time. So Stiles' reaction to seeing it, it made Derek pull him close and hug him tightly. It was a new beginning for both of them and they were dealing with a lot lately and they were emotional. He had learned though that this was a good kind of emotional even though his mate smelled of sorrow, there was also love.<br/>
<br/>
"She's going to bring us good luck. Overseeing our home like a Buddha."</p><p>Stiles lightly chuckled into Derek's neck then kissed it before pulling back enough to wipe his face clean with the sleeve of his blue hoodie. "Yeah, she'll be the perfect house protector spirit," he looked up at Derek with a smile. "I am truly happy and grateful for this gift, you know. It'll be hard to top it with my anniversary gift!"<br/>
<br/>
He had to joke a bit to be able to pull himself together. It usually worked for him and this time wasn't an exception either.</p><p>"You know you don't have to do anything, it's six months, not six years," Derek protested because technically it wasn't even an anniversary, it wasn't annual, yet. However to them six months was enough to at least acknowledge because it was rare for them to have something for so long. It was rare to move in together, to get engaged, make plans for a future when half the time they don't know if they have a future for very long in the first place. It would be enough for Derek to have some time together, spend a few hours watching a movie or eat dinner someplace other than at home.</p><p>"But it feels much longer than six months because of all the years we've known for and pined for each other. It feels as if we've been together for so much longer. As if we've known each other forever. I know it is probably because we were kinda destined to be mates, but I love it. I love you with all my heart and soul..." Stiles murmured with a cute blush on his face. "So I will definitely figure something out. Perhaps I will take you out on a romantic dinner and give you a rose for good measure," he chuckled. What he didn't say was that if they are going to go with the romantic dinner, Stiles was hoping for a repeat of their first time on the backseat of the Camaro. Because yeah, that'd be a worthy way to make their anniversary memorable. Maybe he could rile Derek up during that romantic dinner enough so that the wolf wouldn't be able to wait until they got home to make love.<br/>
<br/>
They should be able to move in within a couple of days. It was all up to Stiles now and they had to put Beth's room to rights. And pack up everything in the Stilinski home. That was the hardest part of it all. "I'd give you a key but I know you had one for years since you always busted in here without even a knock."<br/>
<br/>
Here, it wasn't like the old loft anymore, it wasn't as dark and gloomy. The blood stains were gone, the emptiness of it looking like an abandoned home gone. The entire building was slowly becoming alive from its slumber, making it worth the investment the Hale was doing in it. It was a ridiculous amount of space for them, and instead of making it a massive mansion, it was going to offer a home to others as well. Some day.</p><p>"DUH! Of course I had copied your keys ages ago. I even have one for the Camaro, but shhh!" he pressed a slender index-finger against Derek's lips instead of his own, that mischievous smirk back on the mole-dotted face. And Derek better understood what a big sacrifice he had just made with admitting such a close-kept secret to him. It had to be the fault of their emotional state, Stiles' giddiness from the actual date of moving in so close, and of course the very manly-smelling dirty man in front of him.</p><p>At the silly secret sharing, the wolf rolled his eyes, as if he hadn't noticed that Stiles could start the car without even asking for the keys. It would be interesting to get a new model with a card as key, see how Stiles was going to handle that. But no, if Derek could avoid it, he would. Derek didn't like those cards, they were sensitive to break and disrupt the entire car's system.</p><p>And the whole thought of cars went out the window when his mate did something about the scent of arousal clinging to him.</p><p>"Sooooo... there are two options regarding what we do next. Both including me expressing just how grateful I am for this gift and all the effort you and the boys did on the loft lately..." Stiles steered the conversation further away from the manly tears situation or car topic. "One, I undress you right here and send you to take a shower..." he began, sliding his fingertips across the seal rune on Derek's chest "... while I reheat the Mexican food I can smell even from here. Oooor... we undress each other here, make love somewhere along the way in the loft or under the shower and theeen we eat the remaining food before round two of our 'christening' main quest," geek-Stiles grinned, letting his fingers play with the top of the slightly sweaty and dirty tank top.</p><p>"How hungry are you? I'd say shower together and then we can break in the new bedroom first." Derek mostly offered that option because Stiles hadn't even seen it yet and because he was aware of his smell. It was potent, it didn't bother him but it meant it was clinging to him in other places as well and getting clean while getting dirty was half the fun. "I want you to sit in my lap in the tub as I take you," Derek whispered in his ear before he took the dirty tank top off to give those curious fingers more sweat-slicked skin to play with. "We'll eat, and then I'll bend over on the bed for you."</p><p>"I... god, I love your brilliant ideas..." Stiles’ mouth suddenly went dry and the scent of his arousal got stronger the second Derek whispered that dirty plan into his ear then revealed his strong chest. No wonder, since lust stabbed him into his stomach, releasing those restless butterflies in his belly again. Not to mention suddenly how interested his cock got from what Derek was painting into his own dirty mind. "Let's do it! I'm hungry, but more for you than food..." the emissary announced as he stroked down on the warm and damp chest, already shrugging out of his hoodie. It wasn't as hot as Derek taking his tank top off, but that was no surprise. Besides, he knew Derek kinda loved his clumsiness. Nothing fake, just pure Stiles Stilinski.<br/>
<br/>
"Come on, big guy... Catch me if you can!" he grinned up at Derek then darted towards the bathroom. He knew Derek could catch him within the blink of an eye, even if Stiles could run faster thanks to their bond, but he didn't care. This was foreplay from the finest kind.</p><p>"You will be starving when I'm done with you," Derek warned, and even if Stiles would object to it, he'll make him eat in-between rounds because the human's stomach when empty didn't just rumble, it would roar in craving for some food. It wasn't an exaggeration, nothing about Stiles was quiet, not even his hunger. It was cute, the way the body demanded its attention but not when they were getting hot and bothered and then the stomach was louder than their moans.<br/>
<br/>
Derek watched his mate dash off after shrugging that thick hoodie off with flailing arms and a stumble of the feet when it landed in front of them instead of to the side. The eye-roll he gave at that was one of fond exasperation, at least Stiles didn't land flat on his stomach. Though that image was actually a nice one, Derek would have made use of that too. The wolf watched the lanky body sprint to the small door of the bathroom right next to the bedroom, appreciating the view of the way those long legs ran. Too bad they were still covered by pants so he couldn't see the muscles roll along the bones.<br/>
<br/>
As the human's hand opened the door, Derek sprinted after him, making sure to catch him when he was inside the room. He pushed him against the tiled wall, sliding down the body to tug at the shoes, wanting to take them off.<br/>
<br/>
"Maybe a shower would be better, I don't know if I have the patience to wait for the tub to fill."</p><p>"You better wait for the tub to fill because I already have that part of your plan burned in my head and I want to ride you in there..." Stiles groaned, moving his feet to help Derek take the sneakers and socks off, one hand fumbling with his belt and then jeans' button and zipper. He outright pressed his blushing cheek against the tiles for balance in order to be able to hook his fingers under his briefs and push them down along with his jeans.<br/>
<br/>
This was so exciting, no matter how many times they have done it already. It was always kinda like the first time, making Stiles' heart beat all over the place, especially when he was getting naked for his mate – like now. He suspected it was never going to get boring for him.<br/>
<br/>
Kicking the jeans and underwear away now that he was standing there in all his naked glory, cock nearly fully hard and bobbing in excitement, the human playfully nudged Derek away so he could waltz to the bathtub to – on purpose and suggestively – lean forward to open the tap and pour some lavender-scented bath salts into the happily flowing water.<br/>
<br/>
"So... enough patience for a bath?" Stiles teased, shamelessly wiggling his firm little ass, going as far as reaching back with a hand to pull on a cheek to reveal the price and to tease Derek to no end while looking back at him over a shoulder.</p><p>There was a groan from the wolf when the plan for a bath was still in motion, for once being the impatient one though Stiles suddenly undressed incredibly fast, so maybe he felt some of that impatience as well instead of being only cheeky. Too cheeky for Derek's own good as he was left staring at a naked body offering a view he couldn't say no to.<br/>
<br/>
"I never have enough patience around you," the wolf growled, kicking off the boots and shucking the jeans down, for once wearing underwear because he didn't want to offer view to the other men when bending over. Still wearing the tight under-armor briefs, he padded over to his mate, letting the tip of a finger dip along the entrance offered up. It was a flutter of a touch, the barest of a press of the pad of his finger against it without pushing in.<br/>
<br/>
The warm water was rushing into the tub fast, but he knew from experience it would take more than ten minutes for them to be able to sit down in it. Peering over Stiles' shoulder to gauge it, the clothed erection pressed firmly against that tight little ass. "Now you won't get it until we're in the water. Tease."</p><p>Derek's first comment had put a smug grin on Stiles' face, but it got even more heated and his eyes rolled shut once he felt that still dressed cock press against his hole. Not to mention the teasing finger before that. But two can play this game – even if it was he who had started it...<br/>
<br/>
"That's quite fine. I think I might find something to entertain myself with while waiting..." he opened his light-brown eyes and grinned at Derek right before he pushed away from the edge of the tub and turned around to kneel in front of his mate. Without hesitation he licked along the hard abs, tasting salt and sweat and pure musky Derek, which only made his hardening cock jump happily between his slightly open legs again.<br/>
<br/>
"I believe I had made a promise to myself to finally master deep-throating ALL of you, so I'll make an attempt now, if you don't mind..." he grinned up at Derek, kissing his way down on the faint happy trail that led to the edge of the annoying underwear. Though a part of Stiles could appreciate it how it traced out the outlines of the massive erection underneath. God, he loved how big Derek was!<br/>
<br/>
That grin promised mischief, it was the grin where Derek knew he was going to regret his teasing because Stiles was going to do something. It was a grin he should learn to fear, however he loved teasing it out of his mate like this. And he had a clear idea of where this was going when kneeling happened, even before those words, which made his breathing hitch, were uttered. His pupils dilated to show his interest, his mouth suddenly dry. The more often Stiles would take him in his mouth, the better he got at it, even though he hadn't been able to deep-throat yet. It wasn't needed, it was a lot to take in, which he had told the human out loud a few times, but Stiles was stubborn like that, determined to research and be good at everything he did.<br/>
<br/>
The human didn't hesitate at all, and pulled the underwear down to be faced by said gorgeous cock. The erection flopped free when the underwear was pulled down, standing up proudly to show off how Stiles affected its state. Quickly licking his palm, Stiles took the base and guided the shaft to his bow-shaped lips so he could kiss and lick the tip teasingly a few times, then collected some spit to let it drop on it so he could smear it down, his tongue traveling up and down, following veins, nibbling and planting kisses along it.<br/>
<br/>
Derek hissed in pleasure when the cooler spit-slicked palm wrapped around his hot cock, the flutter of lips against the tip in promise, but it was more of a tease right now. The spit was cooling on his shaft and he glanced at the water to make sure there was no flooding happening as he licked his dry lips.</p><p>"Will you feed it to me?" Stiles asked, looking up at Derek with flushed cheeks, wet and red lips and hungry eyes as he slightly opened his mouth invitingly.</p><p>"Let me know if it's too much." The Hale’s voice was hoarse, affected by the arousal, lower than it normally would be. Reaching out with his hand, Derek cupped the back of Stiles' head to keep it in place while his other hand went to the base of his cock. Pulling the hood back, some of the pre-cum was smeared along Stiles' bottom lip to make it wet before he guided the erection into the waiting mouth, the smell of his musk stronger now.</p><p><em>Oh god, yessss!</em> That's what crossed Stiles' mind the second he could taste the pre-cum which his eager tongue licked off his lips just before the wide tip slipped past them. He only managed to make an agreeing sound for Derek that yes, he was going to tell if it was too much, but he wasn't really planning on getting to that point. He was determined. <em>So</em> determined.<br/>
<br/>
So he put his hands onto Derek's hips to steady himself, ignoring the discomfort in his knees, which were going to bruise for sure from the unforgiving tiles, but he couldn't care less when that majestic piece of thick and long and oh so hard shaft was being finally fed to him.<br/>
<br/>
For a second he closed his eyes to enjoy the rich taste and velvety texture as it was sliding along his tongue over and over, slowly going deeper with each tentative thrust. Stiles loved it. So fucking much. The way it was stretching his lips thin around the girth, how his saliva was slicking it inch by inch as it slid deeper, how the excess wetness slipped down onto his chin, how the tip was tickling the back of his throat... how Derek felt through the wide open bonds...<br/>
<br/>
Pre-cum started oozing from his slit even from only being touched by his nape. Stiles’ eyes were a burning amber once he opened them again and looked up at his mate. He was so willing and needy, wanting all of that tasty cock lodged into his throat. So he started slightly bobbing his head too to meet the thrusts. His man was big and required quite some practice to be able to take him. His record was when only like two inches were left out. Now he was going to break that record! Fighting off his gag-reflex, Stiles relaxed his throat and let the tip slide into it, eyes slightly watering as he moaned eagerly around the massive shaft, letting Derek fuck his throat. But it was still not quite there yet.</p><p>He should pull away, not push in any deeper but Stiles wouldn't have any of it, his hands were steady on Derek's hips, fingers tightening in the flesh when his muscles tightened up as if he was about to step away. Sure, Derek had watched porn, he knew what they did there, how a cock could go deep into a throat but those throats hadn’t belonged to his mate and it had been porn, it wasn't the same. The sight of his erection pressing in so deep, see Stiles' face turn red as he was determined to choke on it, the sounds and the way the spit leaked around his mate's mouth to trickle to his throat. It was obscene.<br/>
<br/>
Derek’s heart was hammering in his chest, his breathing rapid as he watched enthralled how each time his hips pushed forward, it would go only slightly deeper. The older man swallowed thickly, careful for any hint the other might give him that it was too much. God, it felt like it was too much…<br/>
<br/>
"Stiles..."<br/>
<br/>
Was it too much? A choked noise of his own escaped him, echoing around the bathroom when his hard cock went in further. He might just come from this if they keep it up.</p><p>For a moment or two the kneeling man agreed with the 'too much' and nearly gave up, but he fought off the feeling of choking on cock. Instead he dug his nails deeper into Derek's thighs, steadying himself. Then pushed his head back against Derek's hand to slide half-way off the wet shaft. The way Derek said his name... the expression of pure pleasure showing on the blushing face... every reaction and feeling coming through their connection had told Stiles that this was so worth it and he had to succeed to have this first from Derek too. He wanted it.<br/>
<br/>
There was a thing as too stubborn, and Stiles was exactly that, since he refused to give up on the try and kept going. Derek wasn't sure where the determination was coming from because it wasn't as if he had made it known that he wanted it to happen. The blow jobs were great for him already and he wasn't even sure if it would add anything extra to be taken in all the way.<br/>
<br/>
As Stiles took a deep breath, he closed his slightly glowing eyes and slid his mouth forward. Throat relaxed and ready, he let it slide deeper and deeper and when he thought he couldn't take more, he didn't stop. His eyes watered more, tears slipping free from under his eyelids as he swallowed once, twice to make sure he had it all.<br/>
<br/>
Which <em>he did</em> because his nose was now pressed against Derek's stomach, the coarse hairs tickling it, flooding it with the musky scent Stiles loved so much. He did it! To that he opened his teary eyes, ignoring the burning of his lungs and swallowed repeatedly around the massive cock a few times to massage all of it, eyes locked onto Derek's face.<br/>
<br/>
Almost horrified, Derek looked at the way his cock was sinking in deeper, Stiles' eyes tearing up and he had to be choking by now with the sounds it made to get it that deep. The throat was bulging, something out of an alien movie maybe?</p><p>Only once their eyes met did Stiles ease his mouth back, slightly coughing and choking around the dripping wet shaft. Once it fully slid out of his mouth, he sat back on his heels to pant for air. He didn't care that his lips, chin and even his chest were marked by spit. There was a proud little smile in the corner of his mouth as he was panting hoarsely, one hand lazily stroking Derek, the other still holding onto him as he kept watching his mate.</p><p>"Jesus Stiles...." Derek’s voice shouldn't sound as wrecked as it did, he shouldn't be enjoying this so much but it felt so unreal! Nobody had ever taken him this deep. It may look unnatural but his body was fully into this, his erection was ready to blow. Luckily for the both of them, Stiles pulled off in time to prevent it from being ruined plans, returning to a hand job which he stopped by putting his hands over the human's. As much as he loved coming all over that tilted head and proud face, they had plans for the bath tub.<br/>
<br/>
"Jesus…" he cursed again, panting harshly, oh wait, the water! "Stiles, the water!!" He was closer to stop it before it would spill over. Derek looked at the really filled tub and laughed. They were something…</p><p>For a second Stiles was confused, too lost in what he just managed to accomplish, in his own pride and the shock and pleasure on Derek's face. But then despite his protesting knees, he was on the move to slap the tap closed just in time. And then a hoarse laughter burst out of him. They totally forgot about the bath water. Of course, they did. Whenever they got lost in each other, the outside world seemed to be completely closed out.<br/>
<br/>
With a slight cough, he stopped the laughing and licked his swollen lips, reaching into the warm water to unplug the drain so some water could go down on it until there was only enough left which would accommodate both their bodies without spilling over the rim.<br/>
<br/>
The nearly equally messed up human was still on his knees but now by the tub, leaning against the edge, one hand in the water, the other going between his legs to slowly smear the already dribbled down wetness on his own length. He looked back at Derek with a soft moan and desire and amusement-filled eyes.<br/>
<br/>
"Don't worry, I saved the day. Again," Stiles grinned, his voice coming out very rough as he kept slowly pumping himself, his eyes feasting on his gorgeous man. He should finally get up from the floor, but he quite liked the view while he was waiting impatiently for the water to drain enough.</p><p>"Yeah, you're the hero of all bath tubs."<br/>
<br/>
Derek’s voice was still rough because of the sight Stiles offered, stretched forward, one hand dipped in the water while the other pumped himself, eyes locked on the alpha. He was nearly begging for Derek to do something about the hard problem between his legs but Derek would have none of it. Of course it was tempting to get down to his knees as well, to wrap his fingers or even better, his lips around the hard length and give it as much attention as his own just has received. The taste of his mate wasn't one he could ever tire of, he wanted to be surrounded by his scent and taste all day long if possible.<br/>
<br/>
The tub wasn't drained enough for the two of them, but for one? Sure. With a lopsided grin thrown at Stiles, the wolf got into the tub, lavender greeting his nose as the heat of the water spread it throughout the bathroom. It wasn't making the water murky though, so they would have a clear sight of what they were going to be doing to each other. Like right now his erection was standing up proudly as he stretched out to make room for Stiles, there was some preparing to be done after all before his mate was able to take him in.<br/>
<br/>
"Now it's my turn to taste you as I prepare you with my tongue and fingers." He nearly purred the words as he thought about getting to do that.</p><p>Stiles watched Derek move mesmerized. The alpha often didn't see the graceful predatory and fluid way he could move around with. And now he walked just like that. One had to really pay attention to such subtle hints of the fact that Derek indeed wasn't human but a dangerous predator high up on the food chain. Oh and there was hunger in those green eyes. The kind of hunger Derek only had for him and which Stiles wanted to feel on and under his pale mole-dotted skin. He also made a quick side-note for himself to make sure the green eyes turned color into red during their time in the tub. Which would mean Derek's control slipping from the pleasure they were going to share...<br/>
<br/>
"Oh? And how did you exactly plan on doing that?" Stiles raised a brow, voice still hoarse. It was probably going to be like that for a few hours if not until the next day if he'll add more moaning and yelling to the hoarseness – which, frankly, was very likely.<br/>
<br/>
The playful emissary dipped his hand back into the water and let his long fingers caress along one muscular thigh, circling up towards the ripped abs just to slide to the base of the proudly standing cock. An evil little smile flashed up on Stiles' face as he let his nails lightly scratch along the wet hairs there, his own cock throbbing between his legs from Derek's words.</p><p>Stiles' eyes had that playful twinkle Derek loved so much, that spark of mischief as he watched Derek settle in the tub and then joined him once there had been enough excess water drained. Derek liked seeing his mate wet and naked, with droplets of water staining the pale skin like painted on a work of art. Which was what he was. Stiles may think of himself as slender, as nothing special in the conventional way of beauty but to Derek he was as beautiful as he could be. Moles lining his skin, tattoos and marks complimenting the way the slight muscles were showing and of course that trickle of hair going from chest to groin.<br/>
<br/>
It was no wonder the human had been the topic of many of Derek's little drawings and doodles in the notebooks and some day he wanted to paint all of him to have that forever translated onto the canvas. To show Stiles how Derek saw him, so he could see how he was to the alpha.<br/>
<br/>
"I can't with you facing me, I'm going to need you to turn around," Derek informed him with a soft look in his eyes, the abs of his stomach twitching from the touches.<br/>
<br/>
"Turn around and grab the edges of the tub to lean on so I can eat you out. That's how I'm planning to do that." They should have brought lube because nothing here would serve as one. The soap would do damage on the inside and the oil was too scented for him to try. Body lotion? No. He was going to have to use his mouth enough to make plenty of room in there. It was going to burn though.</p><p>"Oh god, Derek... yes!" Stiles groaned from the plan which was laid out in front of him. He couldn't get enough of their sexy time together, which was quite obvious, he thought. But it was also something he didn't mind. They both obviously loved worshiping each other's body. And no matter how familiar his mate's body was or how deeply it was already burned into Stiles' mind, each time felt unique. He didn't know if it was a mate thing or not, but he loved it.<br/>
<br/>
Just as much as the way Derek was looking at him as if he was the most beautiful man alive. Which he was not, but he knew the other man didn't see it like that. He had the eyes of an artist and a wolf and as such, he looked at many things differently.<br/>
<br/>
It hasn't been long since Stiles had found one of Derek's sketchbooks and was blown away by the talent he had seen there. After that Derek had confided in him about his art and Stiles encouraged his mate to continue with the drawing and painting not just to have something familiar back in his life, but as therapy too. And nowadays – when Derek had some time for himself in their busy schedule – Stiles knew he used that to pick up the brush again and help the paintings deal with the memories of Hell which kept trickling through the magical wall in the alpha's mind. Stiles hoped that one day he'd show those paintings to him too. And also sometimes wondered if he was going to ask him to be his live model. Yes, he had seen some of the detailed drawings and sketches Derek had made of him in secret – which were flattering to say the least – and Stiles would be up to the challenge. For real, not just as a joke.<br/>
<br/>
But now... now he had other things on his mind. Like obeying Derek's request, so he once again ignored the slight protests of his knees and got into the desired position, wet fingers grabbing the edge of the bathtub firmly not to slip. His round ass was exposed for Derek's hungry view. Pale and dotted with moles there too. And although there was a slight blush on his burning cheeks, the human shamelessly pushed it out for his man like an offering.</p><p>"Don't worry, I'll try to be quick. Don't think I didn't hear your knees creak." And the water wasn't going to stay warm forever, which wouldn't bother him but it was going to bother the human. Stiles wouldn't look so attractive with blue lips and pruned fingers even though the way those lips with that tinge of blue like kids often had was kind of cute. Something he wasn't afraid to even say out loud because Stiles had pointed out how Derek's yawns were like how kids yawned with the little squeak sound he made. Not that his mind was on cute for very long with the offering before his eyes.<br/>
<br/>
Big hands grabbed the firm cheeks, fingers caressing over the wet skin to caress the buttocks before his thumbs pulled them apart to fully reveal the hidden pucker in-between. He loved how the human always kept himself as clean as possible without grooming all the hairs away. Derek didn't want his mate to be a smooth body without hair, because they were both males and hairs were part of it, and he was so hirsute himself that it was a lost cause to maintain it all. He had waxed on the chest when younger but he had stopped doing that years ago.<br/>
<br/>
Leaning in, the Hale licked around the muscle, matting the few hairs as he let the hole get used to the feeling of his wet tongue there, coating it with spit. Letting a thick wad of his spit land on the muscle, he licked it into the skin carefully, sometimes pushing the tip of his tongue against it for some coaxing. It wasn't enough pressure, the hole had been used last a few days ago for sex, and it required some more. Like a finger. Sucking on the digit to also coat it with enough wetness, he pushed the pad against Stiles, enough pressure to sink the tip in, followed by his tongue licking around the rim.</p><p>Stiles only managed a breathless little laugh from that comment, because his racing mind was quickly distracted by the warm hands on his wet skin. The water sliding down on it only added to the sensation. Like extra little caresses. But what he loved was how the big hands felt on him. Each time Derek touched him intimately, his skin broke out in goose bumps and his breathing hitched. Not to mention the irregular blips in his heartbeat. The gourmand-like way Derek began eating him out only making things 'worse'...<br/>
<br/>
He loved it. Loved it so much, though. Could never get enough of the sensation of that wet tongue lapping at him right there. Or the fingers playing with him so maddeningly. Right now it was just one, probing into his tight opening.<br/>
<br/>
Stiles knew it was going to be a bit drier for a while without lube, but sometimes they did it like this when the mood hit and there was no lube around. It gave Stiles that extra burn he loved a lot before the pre-cum would slick the way, making these rarer occasions even more special to him, because sometimes he felt like Derek was a tad bit overprotective over him. As if he was afraid that Stiles would break. He might be human, yes, but was already stronger and more resilient than most thanks to their bonds and magic.<br/>
<br/>
Still, he appreciated Derek going slow and to voice that, he moaned long and low, focusing on relaxing and pushing his ass against the finger and tongue while fully enjoying what his mate was doing to him.</p><p>Derek disliked hurting his mate, even though he knew Stiles liked it to a certain point and if the situation was reversed, then he liked it too if some pain was administered to him. The difference was that he healed almost instantly and with Stiles, though he healed quicker, it wasn't the same. Sure he loved leaving marks like hickeys or the imprints of his fingers and some bite marks on that pale skin, but it wasn't the same as tearing his mate because of a lack of proper stretching. No lube meant enough work to make him open and ready to do it with spit alone. Which wasn't hard work for him, the older man loved the taste of the human, and could eat him out for a whole day without getting sick of it. Same when Stiles did it to him. Derek was a fan of foreplay – the longer, the better. He was also a fan of aftercare: shower together or clean up or fall asleep in each other's arms or cuddle when they were having sex during the day (not a rare happening).<br/>
<br/>
Pushing his tongue in all the way, Derek made sure it was accompanied by spit, soaking the tight channel with it, pushing it as deeply as possible. Slotting his lips around the hole, he fucked Stiles with his tongue, in and out, tasting him fully now. The musk never off putting. His finger dipped in alongside, all the way to the last knuckle to look for that one spot that was going to make Stiles twitch with pleasure.<br/>
<br/>
Maybe that was easier if he would add another finger, stretching the walls more while searching for the prostate. It was easily found as he bent the digits a little, curling them to massage that little spongy nub he felt.</p><p>The trembling human always loved when Derek got so damn lost in eating him out and fingering him. And oh god, he was so good at it too. Attentive but not overly careful. He knew what they both liked and he steadily worked towards that goal. By then Derek also knew what Stiles' body loved and how he could drive him crazy with only a few touches and thorough tonguing.<br/>
<br/>
"Oh <em>god</em>!" Stiles cried out desperately, his voice echoing in the bathroom, knuckles turning white around the edge of the tub. The water sloshed around his open thighs when his body jerked once that familiar and nearly overwhelming jolt of pure pleasure licked along his spine, lighting up the tattoo on his back. "Right there!" he provided, not that his mate had any doubt that he had found the prize and was stimulating it just the right way.<br/>
<br/>
"Please..." Stiles didn't know for a moment what he was asking. To stop or to continue, because his cock responded with some happy jumping and more pre-cum sliding down from his tip. He was flushed and oh so hard it was nearly painful. But he loved every second of it and couldn't stop himself from rocking against the thick fingers and eager tongue. If he let himself, he could've come only from that. He had a few times before in the past and it was so good each time, but now... now he wanted more. He needed more in him...<br/>
<br/>
"More!" he groaned, dropping his forehead against one of his arms, his fingers hurting from the force with which he was holding onto the edge, but he didn't fucking care...</p><p>There was a chuckle from Derek against the heated skin when Stiles begged for more. There was no way he was ready for the main event, still too tight and dry, it would lead to injury. So instead he gave another finger with another glob of spit. It was slicker than water at least, it added enough wetness to avoid this from being dry but it also dried up so fast. Not that Derek would let it, he would add more and more with each thrust of the now three fingers, opening Stiles up to him.<br/>
<br/>
This was pure torture. Who said Derek Hale was bad at torturing him?! Because yeah, although Stiles understood why his mate was so thorough with what he was doing, it was also driving him crazy, making him nearly lose it a few times. His heart was hammering away in his chest, his mind narrowing down only to the pleasure and need to be one with his mate. The magic was starting to act up too, lighting up his back tattoo even more so that the amber-colored tendrils began curling down along his spine and back, spreading out like a fiery phoenix's wings, his powers leaking out of him, swirling around him like a second aura, sliding up on Derek's arms nearly longingly.<br/>
<br/>
The human's body was trembling with need, moaning loudly and Derek wasn't letting up. He wasn't ready yet, so Stiles was going to have to be patient. Using tongue and fingers, he stretched out his mate, eyes on how his large fingers were opening up the hole to see the pink rim swell and give in each time, stretched around the digits when he pushed them in all the way. When the skin stopped straining as much, that's when he decided they were ready for more.<br/>
<br/>
Pulling away, he swatted a pale cheek teasingly. "You can turn around and face me unless you want to sit down on me like this." Derek was so hard that he didn't think it wasn't going to be much of a problem for his erection to slide in, though the water had washed away the beads that would have normally coated it.</p><p>The human was trembling for it badly by the time that slap on his ass surprised another moan out of him, his pale skin coloring quickly for Derek's pleasure. But finally the permission to move was there and Stiles didn't waste another second. The wolf barely finished his sentence and the slightly clumsy movements were there. He nearly slipped after loosening his fingers enough so he could move them, making sure not to end up falling into the sloshing water in the end.<br/>
<br/>
There was nothing graceful in the way he hurried to make his body catch up to his mind, which was already a step ahead, his instincts screaming at him, the static noise of the magic drumming against his ears and temples, urging, urging...<br/>
<br/>
Derek's eyes were twinkling with amusement when his mate was struggling to get turned around in the tub without causing himself to slip and put an unfortunate end to it. To be fair, his instinct was screaming at him to be ready to grasp Stiles in case he actually <em>would</em> slip but his head told him to stay leaning back because he trusted the human to know what he was doing. A playful grin was tugging at his lips as he watched, this warm feeling settling in his chest which he now knew was love. It was a feeling which happened a lot around his mate because the wolf was head over heels for him.<br/>
<br/>
There was a lot of panting and trembling and cursing happening while Stiles turned around and finally straddled Derek, steadying himself on a broad shoulder, his other hand reaching back and under the water to take hold of the rock-hard cock and lead its tip against his hole. By then Stiles was nearly dizzy with lust and the buzzing and static ebbed down only when he began slowly sliding down on the thick and long shaft, his brightly glowing eyes finally meeting his alpha's, mouth slack on a gasp, face and body flushed and sweaty.<br/>
<br/>
"Derek..." he mouthed but no sound came out as his hand helped his mate penetrate him deeper and deeper, the stretch and burn nearly too much yet not enough as he was getting lost in that gaze, spiraling down deeper into their bond with each second.</p><p>A laugh was drawn out of him when Stiles cursed like a sailor to get turned around and then he finally had his lap full of human. It went fast. The naked, wet body wriggled around, warm breath caressing his face, still faintly smelling like Derek's cock. There was no warning, the fingers guided his erection and then it was all tightness wrapped around him, the body giving into him as he breached the hole. And in that moment, he forgot to breathe. Stiles literally stole it away when his eyes flared into a golden red ember as he was still sinking down on him.<br/>
<br/>
The moan leaving the Hale was drawn out and now he was the one clutching at the edge of the tub tightly before he dared to place his hands on the hips, not to push or guide, he was letting Stiles set the pace. It was a slow easing, a little too dry which he felt as his foreskin was pushed, the thin skin straining inside the incredible tightness. It was a fine line of pleasure tipping into pain for both of them, his fingers no doubt going to leave bruises when he fought not to make Stiles stop. This was good, <em>so good</em>. His eyes turned red when he was fully sheathed and he was panting as much as his mate.<br/>
<br/>
The magic was reaching out for him again. Derek felt it tickling against his skin in a wave of static electricity, the rune on his forearm burning in eagerness to receive more of that. His breath came out in a loud sigh as he finally released it. He still wasn't sure if he remembered how breathing worked right now.</p><p>A desperate whine escaped Stiles without his consent once he had all of Derek in him and he had to stop, had to put some more air into his burning lungs because such a basic thing like breathing became confusing and complicated to him too. He nearly stole Derek's sigh as his slack mouth was close to his lover's, nails digging into the broad shoulders perhaps just as deliciously painfully like the fingers which were going to leave bruising marks on his pale hips. Not that he minded or cared in those sweet, sweet moments of pleasure and pain, his body stretching, adjusting, welcoming.<br/>
<br/>
"I... love you... so fucking much," he whispered, sliding his arms tighter around Derek's shoulders to get closer, his hips angling just the right way as he stole a kiss then bit down on the full bottom lip. It was that moment when Stiles' body began to slowly rock against Derek's, the drag intense and oh so good he could've cried!<br/>
<br/>
Instead he kept up the slow movements, sliding a few inches off just to go back down to fully bury the hard shaft into him. It was so hot, so intense, so mind-numbing that he bit harder onto Derek's bottom lip, tugging at it as the water licked over their bodies, lightly caressing his own painfully hard cock, the head peeking out of the water.</p><p>Derek couldn't do much but sit there and take it. There was no way to get leverage to push up on the slippery bottom of the tub. Sure it was coated so slipping wasn't easy but to settle his feet and push? The narrow room also didn't help. Not that Stiles seemed to mind, he was doing all of the moving himself, slowly using his leg muscles to create friction. He couldn't push all the way, Derek's erection remained embedded deeply within the body with slow pumps, a constant pressure against the human's prostate.<br/>
<br/>
As his lip was nibbled at and tugged on, Derek gave a huff of protest, batting Stiles' hand away from his own erection. At least the wolf could do something. As his mate sucked his lip swollen, his large hand wrapped around the velvety skin of the erection, letting his thumb graze over the head which was peeking out from the skin. He tugged the skin down a little to get the head fully exposed, sliding over the slit where pre-cum was bubbling up. The slick was cleaned right off by the water, so he couldn't use it to ease the hand job. It made it rough and raw, like the way their bodies were joined.<br/>
<br/>
<em>Come on</em>. He tried to entice the magic to wash over them both but it seemed to wait for the pleasure to build more. Derek wasn't the one commanding it though, Stiles was, no matter how tempting the Hale attempted to be for it. It was good, it meant there was full control over it.</p><p>Stiles felt a tug – and it wasn't just on his achingly hard cock. Both coaxed a loud moan out of him, his teeth finally releasing Derek's bottom lip. He felt the urging call for more deep inside and he was so very much on board with that now that he could slide easier up and down on the massive cock buried in him.<br/>
<br/>
God, he loved this more than he could ever tell!<br/>
<br/>
It was so good that it made his mind dizzy, swimming in pleasure as he kept licking into Derek's mouth time after time, his body picking up the pace steadily. It was so mind-numbing. So raw, so hot, so... them.<br/>
<br/>
"Derek!" Stiles cried out again, now his ass working his mate's erection faster and deeper, the water sloshing around them, threatening to go over the edge of the tub, but neither cared. Stiles' long fingers were stroking and scratching along the wolf's nape, panting into his mouth, glowing eyes close to the red ones. He didn't even care if Derek didn't say back that he loved him. Stiles could feel it clear and bright.<br/>
<br/>
"Grab me... bite me... mark me!" he demanded, biting down on Derek's lip again to draw blood and urge him to do as asked.</p><p>The taste of his own coppery blood flooded Derek’s mouth when blunt human teeth bit into his lip and broke the skin, making him growl. He couldn't exactly bite and mark when there was a sparky piranha hanging on his lip like it was the tastiest treat it had ever gotten. His hand tightened around the erection his fingers were wrapped around, same as the fingers did on the hip to make Stiles release his lip. A small gasp was uttered and it was enough to pull away, blood smeared on his mate's lips, Derek’s blood.<br/>
<br/>
The way Stiles acted like a werewolf so often aroused Derek so much. Never afraid to push further, use the kind of rough actions on him which triggered so much in him. The smirk playing on the Hale’s face was a predatory one, his tongue licking away his own blood. Stiles was immune to the bite, so he decided to go all the way, letting his fangs drop, a soundless move.</p><p>"Bite me back," his alpha voice demanded, licking the gleaming white teeth before he leaned in.<br/>
<br/>
He was still careful enough to not rip into flesh carelessly and cause damage. He wasn't a vampire and his teeth were meant to rip out throats after all. Instead of a throat, Derek let them sink into the meat of a shoulder, not clamping down on muscle but only penetrating the skin enough to draw blood, to let Stiles feel the penetration of the shark tips. Blood flooded his mouth again, but this time not his own.</p><p>The rolling of Stiles' hips faltered for a few sweet moments as pain and pleasure rushed over his body, making him throw his head back and the bathroom walls echoed his shout. His cock twitched and wept more pre-cum in Derek's grip, his magic pulsing with the pain in his shoulder. The amber tendrils which were already covering his shoulders seeped into the wolf's skin, painting his lips and cheeks.<br/>
<br/>
Stiles loved it so much when they got rough with each other. No sugar-coating just pure lust and need. And that's what this was turning into as he was relentlessly riding his mate. But he remembered what he was told to do and to fulfill that, the emissary's hand curled into a fist around Derek's hair to yank his head back.<br/>
<br/>
He took a moment to look at the pleasure-filled face and sensually licked along the bloody sharp wolf-teeth, moaning from the taste of his own blood. Stiles knew that he was going to wear that mark of his alpha and mate for at least a week, even with his faster healing.<br/>
<br/>
That momentary pause in their mating gave the opportunity for Stiles to circle his hips, grinding against Derek while he was fully buried in him, pressing just the right way all against his sensitive spots. He panted and moaned into the werewolf's bloody mouth, head still tilted back as he was pulling on the damp hair.<br/>
<br/>
The way Stiles licked at the fangs like he was making love to a tongue instead of sharp teeth reminded Derek just how used the younger man was at being around werewolves after all this time. How he had accepted Derek for who he was so easily, was even turned on by it. It was one of the many reasons why he loved him, never needing to have any fear in who and what he was. Derek moaned into the bloodied and filthy kiss, enjoying the way the clever fingers were tightly holding his hair.<br/>
<br/>
Another firm tug to expose Derek's throat then Stiles was biting down hard, sucking and gnawing on the flesh, coaxing the blood close to the surface with his blunt teeth, ass slamming down hard on the thick rod he was riding with such enthusiasm as if there was no tomorrow.</p><p>Another garbled moan was uttered when Derek’s head was wrenched back even more until his neck was fully exposed, throat offered to Stiles shamelessly. A sight the human gladly took advantage of by biting him, sinking those blunt teeth in as deeply as possible, gnawing on the flesh to break the skin. It was what did it, even though he tried not to before Stiles. But the way his throat was bitten, forcing him to submit, the way the tight walls clenched around his cock, there was no way the alpha could avoid it.<br/>
<br/>
As blood trickled into the rough mouth from the bite in his neck, so did his seed when Derek came, hips thrusting up, hand clenched around the human's erection probably way too tightly as his body trembled from its release, muscles locked in spasms. The sounds he uttered, mostly because his head was wrenched back so far, were loud and needy.</p><p>And they were like music to Stiles, his magic enhancing it as it bled more into the bite too, spreading the amber veins and tendrils all over on Derek's skin, his own ass tightening the second he felt the wolf's cum shoot up into him. Stiles didn't stop despite the too tight grip around his throbbing cock and kept riding Derek to let him fully enjoy his orgasm. He himself didn't come yet, but he was fine with that in order to give pure pleasure to his mate.<br/>
<br/>
Said pleasure rushed across him through the bond too and the druid licked up all the blood, biting and sucking on the wound he had managed to make. The werewolf's blood was hot and spicy and made his tongue and throat tingle as it was fused with magic too and it reacted to his own which was lazily swirling around – and some of it in Derek.<br/>
<br/>
Moving the spent wolf's head a bit up so he could give him a lazy and bloody kiss, Stiles kept lightly rocking against the cock in him, making sure to squeeze every last drop of semen out of it, and the firm grip on his flushed flesh.<br/>
<br/>
"Touch me... make me come for you, Derek..." Stiles moaned, so close too as he finished the kiss, sliding off the softening shaft under the water and grabbed one of Derek's big hands to push the thick fingers in. "Feel how wide and open I am for it?" he whispered slightly out of breath as he made his man push a third finger in too. "Milk me, jerk me, I'm yours to play with as you please," he offered himself just like Derek did a few moments ago.<br/>
<br/>
Give and take. Balance.</p><p>Derek was still half out of it when Stiles moved away from his softened dick, feeling the loss of the tightness clenched around him. He liked to remain inside for as long as possible but he did understand the urgency of the why not this time – one of them hadn't been able to finish just yet. And he wasn't a selfish lover, even though he had just finished first but he blamed that on his mate being too good for him to be able to resist all that temptation, love and lust.<br/>
<br/>
The human had been kept on edge for too long already, so he licked his dry lips, feeling his fingers swallowed up by the slick hole, the heat of his semen registering in his blissed out mind. The digits served as a plug, preventing more cum from leaking out while he hooked his fingers to get to the prostate at the same time his other hand went back to pleasuring the stiff shaft. He'd use his mouth as well if their position would allow for it but he actually preferred to watch his mate right now, to watch the orgasm wash over that heated face and see that moment of pure ecstasy. To him, those kinds of moments were intimate. It meant absolute trust if a relationship was solid enough to let the other watch you come.<br/>
<br/>
"I'm not playing, I'm serious," Derek growled. "I want you to come for me so hard that you cover me in you." With the way the erection was aimed, peeking out of the water the way it did, that wasn't going to be a problem. It might even get to his face if the orgasm was explosive enough. The Hale licked his lips at the thought.</p><p>"Oh god, Derek!" The things this werewolf could say to him... It never ceased to blow Stiles' mind. The curling fingers in him and the grip around his aching and flushed cock were other factors which made the druid hold onto the warm shoulders a bit firmer. Stiles bit down on his bottom lip and returned to rolling his hips back and forth. He loved riding Derek. It didn't matter if it was his cock or fingers. There was just something so arousing in that for Stiles. And now he was getting pleasure from two sides of his body again. And he was shamelessly fucking into the tight and hot channel Derek's fingers and palm have created around him too.<br/>
<br/>
The angle was just right for him to obey to the alpha's command. And the always stubborn and smartass human was now giving into that demand. Because he wanted to come, to see his fluids land on the tanned skin all over.<br/>
<br/>
"Fuck, yes... I'm close!" he groaned and let Derek's shoulders go to grab both edges of the tub at the side so Stiles could sit up a bit straighter and fuck himself harder and faster with the help of his man's hands.<br/>
<br/>
His face was glistening from sweat and literally glowing from the quickly building pleasure. Especially when the curled fingers returned to massaging him deep inside. The muscles were flexing all over in his body as he gave his all. As he let himself get lost in the intense pleasure.<br/>
<br/>
Glowing eyes looked down at Derek as he was jerking and fingering him, awe and love on the beloved face, the afterglow of the wolf's own orgasm still visible too and it made Stiles feel proud. He did that. He alone did that.<br/>
<br/>
For some reason it became his undoing and he forced himself while crying out to watch as the first strand of his cum landed on Derek's chest, the second on his chin then more and more on his wolf's stomach as the skilled fingers kept milking and prolonging that orgasm despite his ass clamping down on them.</p><p>Stiles was beautiful when he came, the human had always been unapologetic and shameless in who he was but in that moment of complete release, he was everything Derek had fantasized about and more. The way the muscles strained and corded, the way his amber eyes widened and his pupils were completely blown as if he was high… The way his mouth opened and his breath came out in gasps while his body milked the semen out of himself. Derek felt the splatters of cum on his chest and chin, the rest of it was washed away by the water unfortunately. Same with the wetness on his hand, that too disappeared in the water and it was a definite downside of doing it in a bath tub.<br/>
<br/>
It seemed like such a waste that he couldn't get his mouth on it or lick it off his mate. The wolf's hand slowly slowed down on the softening cock so Stiles had the time to come down from his high without the abrupt loss. He did pull his fingers out, his own semen leaking out the gaping hole, his hand and fingers washed clean.<br/>
<br/>
Reaching out, Derek used a finger to wipe at the few splatters left on his body to clean them with his tongue, pulling Stiles to him so he could stretch out fully and give those unfortunate knees some relief from all the action they had to endure.</p><p>"I love you too," Derek said softly. He hadn't forgotten, he had been... preoccupied.</p><p>A breathless laugh left the still half out of it human as he stretched out on Derek as much as he could, his muscles still trembling and jumping from the aftermath of the powerful orgasm his mate had managed to coax out of him. Derek could play his body like an instrument with ease by then. A few touches were enough to ground or arouse him. He loved that. But what he loved even more were the words Derek said back to his previous love confession.<br/>
<br/>
His body both felt heavy and light as he lifted his head enough to gently kiss his man a few times, the taste of his cum still lingering on the soft lips. "To quote a legend: 'I know'," he said, of course referencing Han Solo from Star Wars, because Stiles was Stiles. Even in the most romantic (or steamy) situation he could drop such geeky stuff on his mate. To Derek's credit, he's been taking it quite well.<br/>
<br/>
Derek would deny knowing the quote but he was as much of a geek as Stiles was, only he was way better at hiding it. Besides, it was Star Wars, they were classics, they had to be liked. Who couldn't like Harrison Ford?</p><p>The water was getting a bit chilly for the human, but the body of his wolf underneath was comfortable and warm enough for a few more minutes before they'd have to move. Stiles enjoyed that with letting his fingers caress Derek's skin, head resting on the broad chest above the water.<br/>
<br/>
This was so peaceful and good with them being so close, smelling so strongly like each other even with the lavender scent of the bath salts mixing into the air.<br/>
<br/>
"You're incredible," the Spark murmured right before a shiver ran over him, making his skin break out in goose bumps all over from a cold lick of water by the small of his back.</p><p>"And you're cold," the Hale chuckled, knowing it was time to get out of the cold water because the only warmth from it was Derek himself at this point. Moving his mate with ease, he helped him out of the tub, handing him a warm fluffy towel, courtesy of the dryer. Yes, they had a dryer, he was now the kind of home owner who had a washer and dryer.<br/>
<br/>
Turning the handle to unplug so the water could drain away, Derek dried off as well, not even going to bother to pull on those dirty clothes. Gathering them up, he dropped them in the laundry basket, sauntering naked into the bed room to pull on a pair of sweats. No way he was going to wear a shirt with the heaters on and the wood burner and he doubted Stiles with his usually grabby hands would mind having his mate bare-chested. And with the wooden floors, everybody could walk around on bare feet, it was a lot warmer than the concrete.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 16: Triggers - Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>16: Triggers – Part 2</strong>
</p>
<p>"So, food?" There was a whole feast in the kitchen. In the corner were his covered paintings because the room he wanted to use for painting one floor down wasn't ready yet. And it was too personal for the workers to gawk at. Stiles he didn't mind though, and he knew the human was very curious and yet patient, never pushing for anything besides steering Derek towards his easel to start painting when he saw the signs of Derek's inability to handle a bad memory. It worked to paint it away, to put his feelings in the paintings since he couldn't talk about it yet.<br/><br/>"I think the men talk about us at home because the wives are sending dishes our way so often. Like they want to fatten us up." As if Derek would be complaining about it, those Mexican dishes were so good.</p>
<p>"Let them talk because it obviously results in some free homemade Mexican food for us! They are all great to us. I appreciate it a lot," Stiles chuckled, pulling a pair of his own sweatpants on too once he was dry enough. He protected his feet with a clean pair of socks and finished the dressing with one of Derek's sweaters which was of course a bit big on him, making him look cute and most of all, left his bite mark visible. He did a quick job with disinfecting it, but didn't bother with covering it up since it was healing already. The bleeding had stopped and although his skin was still red around the wound, the dents of Derek's fangs were slightly shimmering as if there was smoldering ember under Stiles' skin. He knew from experience that it was going to look like that until the wounds are fully closed then for a while Derek will be able to admire his newest mark on his mate.<br/><br/>"Definitely food! You made me hungry like a wolf! Rawr!" Stiles chuckled as he caught up with Derek in the kitchen, observing the menu on the table and counter. "God, these all look delicious! I think I'll try a little from everything," he hummed, stroking his mate's waist as he passed him to take out two plates for them to put the food on them before reheating it in the microwave.<br/><br/>He loved this. The natural ease with which they were now moving around each other. The peacefulness and feeling of belonging together that were left in them after another successful mating. The emissary couldn't stop grinning as he stole glimpses of his man while they were both loading their plates.<br/><br/>"Is this like date night on the first real night in our home?" he asked playfully and a bit more carefully than usual waltzed to the microwave before Derek could make him wait longer for the food. Which his grumbling stomach wanted. Badly. So punching a few buttons, he started it and hopped up on the kitchen counter, dangling his legs and fidgeting a bit to find a comfortable position with his a bit sensitive ass. As he looked at Derek, he knew the wolf knew that too.</p>
<p>Stiles dressed in the too big sweater, which was mostly in the waist and arms, made Derek happy. The alpha liked seeing his mate in his clothes, just as Stiles loved seeing Derek without clothes. "Kind of date night, we still have a daughter and beta waiting at your dad's place."</p>
<p>Surprisingly, Noah and Tyr got along well. The old sheriff had raised Stiles after all, and was used to having a hyperactive child around him. Because in many ways, the beta was but a child, needing to learn a lot of things. For now though, they had some time together without the 'kids'. Loading his plate with food, he walked over to the microwave too.<br/><br/>"I'd pull your pain but I know you usually enjoy still feeling the sex." The offer was still there though. He’d take away the pain without a problem, not wanting Stiles to feel the discomfort but he let the human decide how much of it he wanted to feel. It was a matter of trust between them, because Derek wasn't going to go around taking pain, it wasn't his right to assume it was wanted. Just as he didn't want Stiles to use magic to heal him without asking.<br/><br/>Derek got some utensils for them on the table before Stiles decided to start eating like a caveman with his hands, which Derek wouldn't blink at if the human did. "Save something for dessert, there's <em>Tres Leches</em> cake in the fridge. Like I said, they think we're too skinny."</p>
<p>"I'm not in pain. I just feel it intensely where your cock has been," Stiles lightly protested with a dirty grin. "I love that feeling, you know that," he said grabbing Derek's hand when he came closer to the counter again and pulled him between his open thighs, one hand sliding onto the naked waist, the other up to the wolf's nape to pull him in for a kiss.</p>
<p>There was a filthy grin in return when Stiles said that he felt intensely where Derek's cock had been, because yeah, he was proud of it. It had been all up inside of Stiles, deep and full and cored out a place there.</p>
<p>"<em>Tres Leches</em> is that triple milk sponge cake with whip cream and cinnamon on top, right?" Stiles asked against Derek's lips. "That's very yummy. But I doubt it'll fatten us up with the amount of exercise we do – sexual or otherwise. Not to mention all we have to eat because of the magic," he added.<br/><br/>Derek usually had a big appetite because he was a werewolf and Stiles has been like that ever since puberty had hit him with full force. He was a hyperactive man after all and using his magic daily took a lot out of him still, so yeah, he was usually at least munching on something to sustain his physical human body. He had to stay healthy for both of them.<br/><br/>The microwave chimed then went silent, signaling that his food was reheated, but – like each time after having sex with his mate – he was reluctant to let Derek go so he stole a few more short kisses before he did that and eventually hopped off the counter to take his plate to the table and wait for Derek to reheat his own food.<br/><br/>"We don't get fat, you don't have the built for it and my body isn't going to store fat, it has no use for it." It wasn't going to be a concern, sadly. Stiles ate more than two werewolves combined, he was always chewing on something. Though Derek had to admit he didn't mind seeing that mouth busy, it was stimulating.<br/><br/>Placing his plate in the microwave, he set the time and pressed start. Funny how a few minutes seemed to last forever simply because there was a timer right in front ticking the time away. And the smell of appetizing food when hungry also didn't make it go faster. Soundlessly sighing, the Hale leaned against the counter, so he could face Stiles who was watching him very closely instead of starting on his food. Raising his eyebrows he shifted, letting the pants drop a little lower to show off more skin.<br/><br/>"Otherwise Beth and Tyr will be fine with dad for a night. I think we should make the date night a regular thing in our schedule. I want to make sure we spend some quality alone time together regularly. Because our schedule tends to get quite hectic and full. It's good not just for maintaining our bonds but even more for us. I love spending time with you," Stiles told Derek the obvious with fork in one hand, his chin propped on the other as he sent his wolf a dreamy and love-filled look. Damn, Derek was easy on the eyes, especially with only those low-hanging sweatpants on his gorgeous body.</p>
<p>"I agree on making it regular because I want to spend time alone with you, but we haven't been spending a lot of time with Beth lately and the move is a big adjustment to her. So for the first few weeks I don't want to leave her alone too much. Tonight is fine, we haven't moved yet." The Hale knew it was good for her to be around others after spending so much time together and that a lot of parents would be so overwhelmed with being parents that the relationship suffered. Derek didn't want that for them. The microwave beeped loudly so he got his plate as well to join his mate at the table.<br/><br/>"Eat." Before it was cold again. He doubted reheating it a second time was going to make it any tastier. And that would be a waste of good food.</p>
<p>Damn... Yeah, Derek was a tease, because there was no way he shifted like that by accident. He knew well what his body could do to Stiles. Or for that matter a look or a simple move. Like this one. Groaning inwardly, Stiles forced himself to look away from his mate only when Beth was brought up and Derek joined him by the table.<br/><br/>"Yes, I know we have to spend more time with our daughter. We'll have to help her through the move and adjusting to the new place. We too have to get used to living here full time. Let a natural schedule and rhythm of living here form. She needs the stability of that kind to feel safe and relaxed too. It was also a good thing that we let her help design her room on IKEA's website. That way her own space will be more familiar to her and make the transition easier on her," Stiles nodded as he took a forkful of food into his mouth.<br/><br/>They were protective of the little girl, but it was for a very good reason, she had come into the world way too soon, had spent her first year in Hell with Derek so she had aged far too quickly when her birth date only made her one year old. She had been protected from Hell, mostly, but she had known that when the bad man came to get daddy, it meant her daddy got hurt. One of the many reasons why she was clinging to Derek. Then she was abandoned by her mother while living with Noah who was taking care of her and her dad. It was a miracle she was still so cute and innocent and they were determined to keep it that way.<br/><br/>"Damn, this is so good!" Stiles groaned, staring into his plate with nearly as much love as he did at Derek before.</p>
<p>Derek snorted in his food when Stiles was having a ‘foodgasm,’ the human's words, not his. Should he get jealous of the way the food was eyed? Because he was pretty sure Stiles was in love with his plate and it was offering serious competition. But in all fairness, it was really good food so he couldn't blame him. For a moment they both enjoyed their filled plates, a comfortable silence between them, which was shattered with a few sentences.</p>
<p>After Stiles made sure to stuff his mouth full of the tasty Mexican food and made sure to swallow quite a few mouthfuls of it, he looked up at Derek again and slowed down.<br/><br/>"There's also something else I wanted to talk to you about. There's something I've been keeping my eyes on at the station in the last week or so," Stiles said with a light frown. His work at the Sheriff station didn't demand him to be there every day, just two or three times a week, depending on their schedule and if there was a case that might require him as a detective/consultant. But Parrish made sure to keep his eyes open. "Jordan promised me to keep an eye on things for me and he said that there have been a few sightings of a big brown wolf in the preserve. And there are a few new faces in town too. What's interesting is that I've had a couple of dreams of a big brown werewolf recently. An alpha, to be exact," Stiles' frown deepened. "At first I waved it off as a dream, but I'm not sure anymore because I have the feeling that something's brewing in the background. There were a few times when I felt as if I was being watched. Have you noticed anything out of place? A new scent perhaps? Dunno. It might be nothing, but sometimes my Spidey-senses are tingling."</p>
<p>Derek stopped chewing while frowning. "No, I haven't noticed anything." The runs in the preserve weren't as often as before and he briefly considered if he had neglected some of his tasks. So busy with the loft and their family that he hadn't even noticed an alpha in his territory. But then Derek realized that he <em>had</em> been on runs and there hadn't been a new scent. "Which means if there's a new alpha here, they know how to hide their scent." And what was worse, this new alpha was sniffing out his mate, watching him.<br/><br/>The alpha pack was gone, and he hoped there wasn't going to be a repeat of that. "We should investigate."</p>
<p>"That's what kinda worries me. You not picking up on any new scents. Which, if there really is a new alpha in town, takes a lot of skill and power to mask," Stiles frowned, pushing the food around on his plate for a few moments while he was thinking. "So yeah, we should look into it. Ask Parrish to stay more on alert and let us know if there are new sightings. Better safe than sorry..." Stiles nodded to Derek's suggestion about investigating the rumors. If they are lucky, those will stay just rumors. But knowing their luck and what Stiles' senses and dreams were telling him, that wasn't going to be the case.<br/><br/>"I wonder if these dreams... if they might be glimpses into the future? Warnings?" he hummed. "I've read about some emissaries being able to predict or at least sense future happenings. Or seeing warning omens. I won't make the mistake of looking over these dreams," he added. Because if they were true, they could have an advantage in the meaning that they could be somewhat prepared and not that surprised if the new player in town showed themselves.<br/><br/>"God, I hope it's not another alpha pack..." Stiles huffed with a grimace. His appetite kinda gone from that thought because that'd be very bad news. The last alpha pack had caused so many problems and pain. It had cost them Erica and Boyd and so much grief and self-blame for Derek. Not to mention Jennifer and that bag of worms it brought with. Neither of them wanted a repeat of that. And this was going to be all because of Stiles. He couldn't have more deaths on his conscience than there already were.</p>
<p>Takes a lot of power and skill for sure to mask scents but it's not unheard of, especially not with Alphas. Derek could mask his heartbeat if he used his speed to attack but it wasn't the same, he was still too young, too new at being alpha again and he had to learn it himself. No, what worried him was the fact that this alpha was able to be a wolf, which meant they weren't from around here where only a few of the Hales had been able to do that, and it meant the alpha was very powerful. It angered him that they had been watching Stiles, of course drawn by the magic and knowing he was mated, it was hard not to with Derek's scent clinging to the human.<br/><br/>"I don't know much about predictive dreams, only that they aren't as cut and dry as you'd want them to be. There are many ways to interpret dreams, symbolism, memories... We never dream about strangers, they always have the face of somebody we know or have seen. It's complicated." Something for Stiles to research, which he probably loved, digging into the web and books, pestering Deaton. Stiles' big board for clues was in his new office at the station, but maybe he'd want another one here.</p>
<p>"We should check the vaults and move some of the books out of there."<br/><br/>Not now though, not when they were watched. Derek didn't want to lead anybody to the vault, they wouldn't get in but they might get ideas to use a Hale to get in. Most likely Derek because he was the one Hale left in Beacon Hills. He was toying with his food at this point too, the alpha pack had taken so much from them and it wasn't unlikely.</p>
<p>"We destroyed the alpha pack, but it's possible another was formed since their original purpose was to test new alphas. It wouldn't make any sense for them to get back here, though." Too many questions left unanswered, too little information for them to go on.<br/><br/>"I will patrol more often, that's all we can do for now."</p>
<p>Stiles reached over the table to place a hand on Derek's wrist as comfort and a grounding gesture. He could feel and see the sudden tension and anger in his mate. Way to ruin a nice dinner... But at some point he had to bring this thing up too. Stiles has been a bit concerned about those dreams and Parrish's report and the feeling of being watched too.<br/><br/>"It's okay. You do that and I'll place more protective wards around this place and the house too to make sure we're safe," the emissary nodded reassuringly. And now he was more in that role than a mate's. "I've already read quite a bit about dreams in the past too. When I was trying to figure out what the hell was wrong with me and had those blank spots in my memories because of the Nogitsune. And after that while dealing with the aftermath and night terrors and nightmares. I had already mentioned lucid dreaming to you before. That's when I dived deeper into the topic. Some of the books touched upon predictive dreaming and symbolism in dreams too. Intuition and instincts are important parts of these things as well. How you feel about the dreams – especially if they are recurring ones, like mine about this brown wolf. I had dreams with it three times already. The first a few weeks ago. And I know it's the same wolf, not just random brown wolves. The feeling I have during and about the dreams is... to be cautious. I don't feel imminent threat or death or something like that. My instincts tell me to be cautious," Stiles explained.<br/><br/>It has been a long road for Stiles who was an intelligent and intellectual being to learn how to listen to his instincts more. To not let logic overwrite the genetically encoded feelings of survival instincts, which can be seen as that ‘gut feeling’ people often talked about. But he saw clearer now and wasn't going to ignore these feelings, no matter who said what about them. His instincts have always been sharp and worked best when he could combine those with his fast thinking. He could thank them for staying alive during countless occasions.<br/><br/>The Hale wasn't skeptical about predictive dreaming, because sure that was possible but the idea of Stiles having those was an unsettling one. With the strong magic, and now dreams telling the future, his mate was getting far too powerful. With that kind of power comes a lot of responsibility and consequences. There was a tattoo to prevent bodily possession but there were other ways for it and this brown wolf was only going to be the start of it. Not to mention the fact that changing the outcomes of futures came with its own problems. It made Derek quiet, unsure of how to handle all of it. It needed some getting used to, and his job didn't change. His job was to keep the Spark safe.<br/><br/>The dream maybe counted the wolf as not an immediate threat but Derek wasn't going to count on that. Any wolf hiding themselves and watching the Spark without contacting the resident alpha meant that they had ill-intent, that they had something to hide. Maybe it was his distrust, maybe it wasn't fair but Derek had trusted the wrong people and it had only gotten others killed. That wasn't going to happen with Stiles.<br/><br/>"So yes,” Stiles spoke up again “we'll keep our eyes open and do some preparations. I'll also look into this a bit more with Parrish. The three of us could even team up to investigate a little further if you want. Though I doubt that if the wolf is real it's going to stay hidden for long."</p>
<p>"Jordan keeping an eye out is fine but let's not get him too involved, if we don't have to." Jordan being a hellhound made him a good ally to have, and Derek wasn't above asking him for help but he also didn't want to drag him into a situation like this. It was possible it was only one alpha, and maybe one they could handle. Then again, he preferred Parrish over the older Stilinski if they had to get a uniform into it. But they didn't have much to go on, besides the sightings of a big brown wolf and Stiles' dream.<br/><br/>"They have to be real, and there are no wolves here, no actual wolves. And they're watching you so it's clear they're not here for Tyr or me." That was the one thing he disliked the most, that the wolf was after Stiles.</p>
<p>"Okay, I agree. We involve Parrish just as much as we have to. For now," Stiles finally nodded and ate a little more, thinking while chewing. He pulled his hand back from Derek's even if he could still feel the uneasiness in his mate. No wonder there, though. Stiles would be like that and worry too if it was the other way around. If Derek was being stalked by another alpha for some reason. Stiles didn't like to be in the spotlight like that. The concept of being alluring to other alphas... for them to want him for some reason... well that wasn't such a new one. The emissary book did talk about alphas going after or waging pack wars for powerful emissaries. Especially when the emissary was a Spark which could make them (and their pack) very powerful. In a Spark's case it was documented that sometimes it didn't even matter if they were already mated or not.<br/><br/>Stiles definitely didn't want to be 'the big prize' because of what he was. That thought didn't sit well with him at all. They had enough on their plate already. He didn't want to add the stress of needing to keep his mate safe from being snatched away to Derek’s problems too. Stiles was lucky for having a sane mate in the first place with what Derek had to endure in Hell and its aftermath. He didn't want to be cause for more stress on his wolf's already fragile mind. Though... Stiles understood that this might be out of his control too...<br/><br/>"And if they... or this wolf shows itself, we'll deal with it. I'm not defenseless anymore either," he reminded Derek. Which was an understatement by now. That outburst was weeks ago. Since then Stiles' powers have grown stronger so no one knows what might happen if his anger was triggered.</p>
<p>"It's the only reason why I'm not demanding to be everywhere you are." And it would be a lie if Derek said he hadn't considered it, because that was his first instinct. To ban Stiles from going anywhere alone at all times until they knew for sure what the alpha wanted. It was something he would prefer since it gave Derek a peace of mind. At the cost of Stiles feeling like Derek didn't take him serious, when it wasn't even about that at all. Stiles had been capable to defend himself as human too, when there barely was any magic at all. Derek wanted to protect him from having to hurt others, because it would leave an impact. Like it had done with the kid Stiles was forced to kill in self-defense, whose face still haunted Stiles’ dreams even now. It changes a person when they are forced to kill, and Derek was used to having blood on his hands.<br/><br/>The plate of food wasn't that appealing anymore but he knew if he didn't eat, Stiles wouldn't either and that wasn't going to happen. So he forced himself to keep on taking bites, even though that feeling of eating ashes has returned. First warning of being triggered and the Hale knew that. Therapy had at least taught him to recognize the signs, and that basic things like eating and sleeping were important to not fall into a deeper hole of misery.<br/><br/>Sadly it was exactly the train of thoughts Stiles was having, that putting stress on the older man's mind would make its fragile state worse, which was kind of what was already happening.</p>
<p>"But I want you to call me the moment you don't feel safe anymore. Or call Jordan when you're at work. And if you have to use your magic and you need more, then don't ask me first, take whatever you need. Our connection is strong enough to take it without touch." It was the balancing that required touch and ritual, not Derek offering energy to his mate, he could even trigger that himself now.</p>
<p>Stiles glimpsed up at Derek from those words and paused in shoveling food into his mouth, knowing that the other man would make a comment on it if he didn't eat it. "I promise," he nodded then frowned lightly, sensing some tremors going through their bonds. He knew those tremors. They were the first signs of Derek being triggered.<br/><br/>"Hey..." Stiles got up to walk around the table and sit sideways on Derek's lap, squeezing his shoulder then turning his face towards him. "I promise, okay. And I'll be fine. We'll be fine. I'll make sure of it. We cannot live in constant fear. We just have to be a bit more careful than usual," Stiles said on a soothing voice, gently caressing the wolf's face.<br/><br/>It was true. Stiles wasn't going to succumb to fear. He refused to let it lead their lives. They are building a good life and he was protective over that. If someone wants to mess with that, they'll have to suffer the consequences.<br/><br/>"Anyone who tries to fuck with us will get their asses handed to them," he smiled, putting his other arm around Derek so he could lean with his side against the warm werewolf. "We are strong and we have each other," he added. Maybe he should start working on his offensive spells more with Deaton. They had touched upon those but mostly in theory since they'd need some place to practice at. Somewhere spacious and protected. Preferably in the woods. The other reason for not diving deeper into that was because Stiles' control over his growing magic was still a bit unstable and they had to approach this aspect of his training carefully and with a lot of preparations to make sure no one and nothing got hurt.</p>
<p>Stiles was supposed to eat, but Derek had to admit that having his lap full of mate helped distract him from darker thoughts. It wasn't exactly fear he lived on, but there was that constant hyper vigilance, being aware there was danger lurking in every corner, aware of how life worked for them. There was never time to breathe and let his guard down because each time there was even the thought of it, something would happen. This brown wolf was only proof of that.<br/><br/>"It's okay to be confident, but being too confident gets us hurt or killed." The fact that Stiles said he would make sure of them being fine wasn't what he wanted to hear either because that was supposed to be his job. The human was always so quick to rush into danger, to handle it, as if he was invincible. Funny how the one thing he does himself annoys Derek in his partner. And he hated that he realized that because it meant he had to be reasonable enough about it and not be a hypocrite. He couldn't get mad at Stiles for it when he was guilty of it and knowing it. Very annoying realization. Evolving sucked at times. "I know we'll be fine eventually, I dislike the road leading up to that fine."<br/><br/>An alpha threatening him? Sure, no problem, same old. An alpha threatening Stiles? Yes okay, that was still same old but very different now that the younger man was <em>his</em>. With a sigh, since he couldn't argue with anything his pair had said, he pressed his face against his mate's neck to inhale his scent. "You're mine, finally. And just as we got engaged, there's trouble brewing. I don't like it."<br/><br/>They haven't even officially moved into the loft. Part of Derek didn't want to wait until the alpha was done playing games, part of him wanted to rush out there and not stop looking until he found him, because his instinct told him to. And that was not helpful to turn into this territorial caveman.</p>
<p>"I don't like it either but that's our life," Stiles chuckled shortly. "Besides, I'm not overconfident, I won't ever underestimate a possible enemy. I had learned that lesson a long time ago," he reassured Derek then gently pecked his lips. "Alright, my big bad, how about we put these worries to rest until tomorrow and continue dinner? Ready for that yummy cake yet?" he smiled, caressing down from Derek's face to his shoulder and stealing a few more pecks in an attempt to cheer his mate up a bit.<br/><br/>"We wouldn't want it to go to waste," he added, lightly fidgeting on the alpha's lap with ulterior motives. "Not to mention that... you promised me some bending over after a shared bath," he grinned dirtily. "I am yours, yes. You made that very clear..." here he stroked his slender fingers along the already closed but very much visible bite mark in the crook of his neck which was left uncovered by the loose neck of the too big sweater, the move drawing Derek's attention to said mark. Stiles knew how Derek loved his marks on his body the same way he did. "I'll have to make sure you know that you are just as mine."<br/><br/>And with that he sealed the werewolf's lips with his own, pushing his tongue past them to taste the spices of the food and underneath Derek with that move. Hoping that he could distract his mate both from the triggered feelings and the worries in him. Maybe he should've brought up the lurking wolf thing in the morning. But he sure as hell wasn't going to let it ruin their 'date night'.</p>
<p>Derek was the kind of man to want to solve a problem right away so it took a moment for him to get back with the program Stiles had in mind. Not even that tempting fingering of his mark made him very tempted to get back to where they were going. His brain needed a moment to go from accepting the fact that there was a threat out there and not doing anything about it right now to food and sex. It was something he envied in Stiles, that quick way the brain could switch while he himself was ready to latch into a long session of brooding and stalking the preserve for hours. Of course deep down he knew it wasn't something helpful either, but it was so ingrained into who he was.<br/><br/>Of course, in the end, his mate was too good to ignore. Stiles wouldn't let him when he decided to take the full on approach and kissed him, drawing him out of his head with actions instead of words. The best way for Derek. He got lost in the kiss, hands settled on his mate's waist to caress him under the too big sweater. It was also a good reminder that they needed to eat more with the way he could feel ribs under his fingertips, able to count them by running along them.<br/><br/>"We should eat now that it's still only a little bit warm." Maybe his interest was more with cake and Stiles but food was needed. So he moved the human off his lap pointedly before food wasn't going to be happening at all. Or bending over, or anything but the right here and right now. His body never failed to react to Stiles being so close, as if it had been trained to stand at attention. After not caring about sex much at all, it seemed to happily indulge now that it could.</p>
<p>"Okkkay, okay, fine..." Stiles sighed dramatically but instead of going back to the other side of the table, he simply leaned over it to pull his own plate and utensils over before sitting down on a chair next to Derek this time, pushing one leg against the wolf's. What was he thinking sitting opposite his man when it was so much nicer here?<br/><br/>He also understood from Derek's tone and look that not finishing his plate was not an option. Stiles had seen the looks Derek sometimes gave to his a bit slimmer body. But he WAS eating A LOT so no starving happening there. Even when he had no appetite, he forced food down to stay healthy and strong. It just seemed that the intense magical and physical training were burning through the calories faster than he could replenish them.<br/><br/>Stuffing his mouth full, he obeyed – yeah, sometimes he could be a good boy too – and hooked a leg over Derek's thigh in his half-turned position so he could keep his eyes on his mate and have the physical contact. A cheeky grin crossed the human's face when he noticed the definitely bigger bulge, but didn't comment on it. For now. Just kept eating while watching Derek watch him and the way his mouth moved around his fork or his tongue licked it and his own mouth.<br/><br/>This was more like it. It seemed Derek's mind was slowly getting on with the program again. Good, because the night was young and there were many rooms to 'christen'.</p>
<p>The looks thrown Derek's way were pointedly ignored because Stiles clearly still wasn't eating enough with the way he was shedding weight. Maybe he should make a habit of shoving food to the human as often as possible until he was eating all day long, maybe then he'd be able to retain some instead of only keeping the magic. Maybe they should look into the way they were eating, adding more fats and proteins and fibers into their daily intake, nuts and seeds? Yeah, he was determined to get this plan of fattening up his mate into motion.<br/><br/>The wolf focused on his own plate. It was mostly cold but it didn't diminish the tastiness and he didn't want to nuke it yet again. With a flinch, he sat a little straighter as a leg brushed against his erection but it wasn't pushed against him more, instead there was a cheeky grin and Derek rolled his eyes at the little shit. The human knew exactly what he was doing to the other man and reveled in it, exaggerating the way he wrapped his lips around his fork, licking the utensils, licking his lips. The longer it lasted, the less Derek ate as he was watching those glistening lips hungrily. How could he want food with <em>that</em> sitting right next to him? The erection didn't go soft, instead it firmed up to a full one.<br/><br/>Brusquely he shoved the leg off his own, his voice hoarse. "I'll get the cake for us." Anything to get a moment to adjust himself and breathe before he pounced on Stiles. There was no need to bother with plates, he got what was left of it and one fork after dipping his hand into his pants to sort himself and then washing them. Sliding the plate on the table, he forked a large piece and stuffed it into his own mouth with raised eyebrows. Somebody had been a bad boy...</p>
<p>Stiles could barely contain his dirty grins while watching Derek's discomfort caused by the quite obvious erection his little master plan was causing. Good, he still got it – even while eating. He just finished his plate when Derek shoved his leg off his thigh and got up with a pair of tenting sweatpants to go for the dessert. The sight was mouthwatering, back and front for sure...<br/><br/>And then.... Derek took the first bite. Okay, Stiles deserved that for being the 'bad boy', but when he tried to get some on his fork from the plate the cake was on, it was pulled away.<br/><br/>"Oh no, no, no.... You just said I should eat more. So give me some from that deliciousness!" and with that Stiles dropped his fork on the table, dragged the loose sweater over his head and faster than expected straddled his man, his bare fingers grabbing into the cake. He quickly stuffed a mouthful between his lips, chewing it with obscene sounds of pleasure just to mess with Derek some more.<br/><br/>Then he pulled out the big guns... shamelessly.<br/><br/>He smeared the remaining cake and whip cream down across his chest and stomach, even going as far as reaching under the hem of his own sweatpants to mess up the base of his rapidly hardening dick. Then he slightly leaned back against the table behind him, biting down on his sweet bottom lip.<br/><br/>"The dessert is tasty, isn't it?" he said, feeling a few milk drops from the sponge cake remains run down on his stomach too.</p>
<p>"How would you know? You barely even tasted it."<br/><br/>Of course Derek knew what he was supposed to be doing here, he was supposed to lick it off the tempting body but he was not playing along just yet. Let Stiles sit in his self-induced cake mess a little while longer as the wolf calmly reached around the human to get the plate closer, once again getting a forkful of the dessert, only this time he made the other eat it. "I did say you should eat more."<br/><br/>Stiles barely had time to chew that first bite before another one was shoved into his mouth, and another. Only then did Derek take another bite himself as if there wasn’t a treat right in front of him. He'll get to it soon enough, it's not like Stiles is going anywhere at the moment. Smirking, Derek added another bite to Stiles' too full mouth.<br/><br/>"I know you can swallow a big load."</p>
<p>Stiles nearly snorted and said something with his mouth full which sounded like <em>'Of course you know, it's your big load!</em>'. A part of him was surprised that his aroused mate managed not to pounce on the offered up dessert and rather teased him back and fed him.<br/><br/>"Hey cowboy, slow down, give me time to breathe. Don't want to puke all this back. And here..." he held up his messy long index-finger. "Test it if I'm fat enough for you to eat..." he wiggled the slender finger, referencing the fairy tale with Hanzel and Gretel. The funny twist was that now the 'witch' was getting fattened up.<br/><br/>Now that the distraction was there, his other hand slid under his pants to free his erection and start to slowly stroke it, even wiping the tip across the sweet treat smeared across his stomach.</p>
<p>Stiles' impatience showed when he decided to once again drag Derek's attention to what he had done to his own body, as if it hadn't been hard enough to ignore what was presented for Derek. No, now Stiles had to show off his erection and even stroke it right in front of him, the scent of his arousal hanging heavily in the air. There was only so much self-control when bombarded with all that. The wolf was a lost cause when it came to his mate. And what was worse, the human was well aware of it… With a low growl, Derek took the offered finger in his mouth, sucking on it.<br/><br/>At this point food was forgotten, he wasn't hungry for that anymore. Derek slapped away Stiles' hand from his erection so he'd stop playing with himself, because that was his now, he had earned it. His hand didn't wrap around the hard shaft though, it was nestled in the cake mess as the wolf hollowed his cheeks, sucking on the digit. The scent of the cake was stronger as he leaned closer to his mate. He was about to lick all of that off but since he knew what his fellating was doing to the other, he kept it up to tease back.<br/><br/>"You're skinny, I don't know if I should eat you yet."</p>
<p>"Oh? Then perhaps I should eat you instead once you took care of this mess..." Stiles shot back, his cock throbbing from the memory of Derek's brief grip on him and the sucking on his finger too. "You have enough meat on you for the two of us," he chuckled, shamelessly eyeing the bulging muscles he loved so much.<br/><br/>And with that he carefully got up on his feet, leaving his cock in Derek’s grip and quickly pushed his sweatpants down, shaking it off his legs before hopping up on the table with his naked ass. A hand reached behind him to push the plates to the side so he could lean on his hands, shamelessly offering up his messy body.<br/><br/>"Unless you don't want to taste this skinny goodness. In that case I can jerk myself off and then take a shower on my own," Stiles shrugged with an evil little smile. He knew damn well that it wasn't going to happen, but he just couldn't stop teasing back Derek.</p>
<p>There was a noise of protest because Derek had muscles, not fat on his body and muscles weren't as tasty to eat, but he reminded himself it was a tease and it wasn't a fact at all. The protest was also because of Stiles moving away from him when he had been enjoying himself. Instead he had to carefully ease up on his grip so he wouldn't rip off anything important while Stiles moved to get rid of the last layer of clothing. They had been using this table for sex more than actual eating and their rigorous lovemaking was going to make even him losing weight if they kept this up.<br/><br/>"We have a bedroom to christen, but you're not going in there like this." <em>Pushy little human</em>, Derek grumbled to himself when there was an ultimatum shoved his way. Narrowing his eyes at Stiles, he got up slowly to loom over his mate, wordlessly letting his eyes trail up and down, devouring him with a look as he decided on where to start. One handful of cake and such a mess, it was a gift to be able to do that in ten seconds flat.<br/><br/>Breathing heavily, the Hale started at the chest where a few crumbs were, but more importantly, two perky nipples. Slotting his lips around the little nub, he caressed the bud with his tongue, flicking it against it to make it peak. Men always had harder nipples and they wouldn't soften like a female's but that didn't mean they weren't sensitive. Derek was more a nipple man than Stiles, they were sensitive for the werewolf but if he tried hard enough, worried them a little with his teeth, Stiles' would be sensitive too. Making them red and hard enough to cut glass. He moved on to lick some drying cream from the stomach, making the hairs shiny with his spit while he was at it.<br/><br/>Derek was now completely devoted to cleaning his mate and taking his well-earned time to do it.</p>
<p>Stiles' grin was dirty and very satisfied because Derek had finally given in to him and his teasing. He loved to push all the buttons to make the werewolf lose it and he did lose it every time – for both their pleasures. For a change, no clever retort left the exposed human's mouth. Only a few heavy sighs as his nipples were being played with. Each bite and tug and suckle sent jolts of lust into his erection which jumped a few times, smearing the first drops of pre-come against his already messy stomach.<br/><br/>Pale thighs circled and pulled the Hale closer while Stiles was watching Derek with half-hooded eyes, bow-shaped lips slightly open on a few moans before the bottom one was bitten down on. Another muffled moan was the reward for Derek's tongue finally finding its way down to his stomach, the muscles flexing, pale skin slightly coloring from the scratchy stubble brushing along it.<br/><br/>Oh god, how he loved his mate's mouth and tongue on him! Each touch and lick and kiss made it more difficult to think and his cock ache to be touched again. It was amazing how insatiable they were around each other. Like teenagers with raging hormones. Never getting enough of the other...</p>
<p>It wasn't easy to render Stiles silent but this was one of those moments where he would only sigh and moan, too much in it to think of words to utter. Even in his sleep Stiles'd move and babble so the silences were rare. Derek wasn't used to silences anymore, he was surrounded by chatty ones. Even Noah would talk but less than the others. Maybe they were all so used to Derek not being the talkative one that they read his expressions easily and accepted them as communication, never giving him any pressure. It was why he was able to deal with it all so easily. That didn't mean he didn't enjoy these kinds of silences, because he loved hearing those small sounds.<br/><br/>Cleaning away the cake, he made his way downwards eventually, to where there wasn't much of the dessert at all – there was a different kind of treat waiting there. Leaking copious amounts by then. He pulled the skin down to reveal the slick head, licking around it like it was a lollipop, and tonguing the slit to tease more of the fluid out. Briefly the green eyes flicked upwards to look at the flushed face, making sure he was being watched. Licking his sticky lips to wet them more, Derek took in the erection, going halfway down on it to wet it with his spit.<br/><br/>For a moment the licks and sucks were exchanged between kisses on the flat stomach, before he decided to take the erection all the way inside by relaxing his throat muscles.</p>
<p>And Derek was watched by Stiles for sure. He couldn't really take his eyes off his mate at all. How he cleaned everything away with his mouth and tongue. How he paid attention to his flushed cock, tasting it like it was a very rare delicacy. And then...<br/><br/>"Oh god!!" he cried out, one hand shooting out to take a fistful of the dark hair and keep Derek right there. "Swallow around it!" And with that Stiles took control over with ease, enjoying the swallowing before his hand pulled Derek's head back to let him breathe for a few seconds then gently made him start bobbing his head. "Yes! Just like that... suck me! God, Derek! Feels so good! Be a good boy and wet my cock nicely... Then I'll eat you out and fuck you well as a reward."<br/><br/>Yes, the words were back. Dirty, promising words to rile his mate up some more.</p>
<p>The moment Stiles was back to talking, it came with orders and it made Derek hum around the flesh with amusement before he swallowed as ordered, letting the younger man take over with ease. The fingers in his hair were guiding his movements and the filthy words set the mood right away. It was going to be one of those fucks where Stiles was going to top <em>and</em> dom. They had been easing into that kind of play ever since they had discovered by accident how much Derek enjoyed the role reversal of their ages. The ease of them switching roles was astounding to the alpha and arousing just how much Stiles understood him and explored him. Derek still wasn't the one initiating often, which had nothing to do with not wanting Stiles and his mate understood that.<br/><br/>He was perfect in his imperfectness.<br/><br/>Not wanting to ruin the scene by getting all soft and starry eyed, even though it probably showed in his eyes anyways, he focused on the next order. Letting his saliva slip from his lips to drip down on the hard length. His lips chased after it, sucking it back into his mouth when his head was pushed down and held there. With a gulp, Derek swallowed around the erection firmly lodged all the way into his throat. He loved being a good boy for Stiles, and giving head wasn't a punishment at all. Rimming and blowjobs were his favorite things to do when it came to sex.</p>
<p>Stiles' knuckles turned white around the edge of the table and he was sure he was pulling Derek's hair too a bit, but there was no protest. No protest at all. Derek was doing exactly what he demanded of him and it turned him on even more. Not to mention that soft look and the eagerness of the hot mouth.<br/><br/>God, he loved this man so much!<br/><br/>After another loud moan, Stiles did pull Derek's wet lips off himself. He was dripping wet and that was cause for him to lean down and take Derek's face between his slender hands, thumbs caressing the stubbly cheeks while he licked into the swollen mouth before a passionate kiss. He loved the mixed taste of the sweet cake and the salty pre-cum on Derek's tongue, but he wanted to have a taste of his own. From this gorgeous man.<br/><br/>"Come on, big boy, time to see that bedroom... Get up, take off your pants and walk in front of me so I can watch that fine ass I'm going to take soon," he purred against the slack lips with that legendary dirty lopsided smirk before letting Derek go to stand himself and quickly get rid of his socks, the only clothes left on his own body.</p>
<p>That smirk was always a promise to something mischievous when it was flashed at him outside of sex. Derek usually got worried because it wasn't going to be a good thing. For him. Now though, it gave him this little flutter of excitement in the pit of his stomach as he wiped at his wet chin before pulling his sweats down. The reason why he had chosen to wear it: easy access. Leaving it on the floor, he sauntered before Stiles, feeling those brown orbs zeroed in on the globes.<br/><br/>The bedroom was behind the other metal rail door, oil making it easier these days to open it to their new domain and their new bed. Bigger than the one he had before since there were often three in it and Beth was going to get bigger. And Stiles moved enough to kick Derek out of bed if he had his way so bigger meant more comfort for all of them. Instead of sprawling on the new sheets, the Hale glanced back at Stiles with a smirk of his own.<br/><br/>He had promised that he was going to bend over the bed so Derek placed his hands on the bedding and stuck his ass out while spreading his legs.</p>
<p>God, that picture was even more perfect than the walk Derek did for him. Both made it very hard for Stiles not to reach down and stroke himself, but somehow he managed to stop himself from doing so. Instead, he approached his bent over and very gorgeous man, returning that smirk with one of his own.<br/><br/>Reaching out, he ran his long fingers down on Derek's spine and lower to the firm cheeks. Then he repeated the motion, slowly, not getting closer but letting Derek feel the heat of his body just behind him without touching.<br/><br/>A shiver ran down Derek's spine when the fingers stroked along his spine, dipping between the cheeks only to avoid his entrance and go lower. Right to his testicles which appreciated the touch, a warmth of pleasure settling in his groin. It made him want to spread his legs even more, or get on his hands and knees on the bed, he did neither, remained right where he was. The reward was having hands back on his ass so Stiles could go to town on him.<br/><br/>"That's my good boy..." Stiles murmured fondly as he trailed his fingertips down between the crack then moved his palm to cup the heavy balls and give them a gentle massage. "You sure know how to get me hungry... I think I'm gonna feast on you now."<br/><br/>And with that he knelt down behind Derek, hands pulling the cheeks open, eyes zeroed on the tight pucker before he lapped at it with his wet tongue. Slowly circling and rubbing it, lips sucking at it sensually while Stiles moaned from the musky taste. He flattened his tongue and licked it over and over to make it wet enough then collected some spit just to let it dribble on it and push it in with the tip of his tongue. Licking, swirling and probing it to fuck it deeper, the tight ring of muscles slowly giving in to him.</p>
<p>The wolf’s breathing hitched when that wet tongue prodded and licked, coaxing at his rim for it to get less tight, to open up for Stiles and let him in. It needed some work, always did, probably partly due to the fact that Derek never fully relaxed besides that moment of orgasm. Or when he was high on magic. He was fully relaxed then but not even in sleep would the werewolf be lax – enough to sleep, not enough to get deeper than REM stage. But Stiles knew how to coax his muscles into letting go, to give into him.<br/><br/>The more the slick tongue pushed against the rim, the more it let him in until he felt it prod his walls. Derek leaned on his forearms so he could arch his back more, tip his hips back to give the presenting position.</p>
<p>His mate appreciated that. <em>A lot</em>. He had to reach down for a moment to put pressure on the base of his cock to hold the pleasure back that willingness caused. He loved every inch of the man in front of him and he had plans now that it seemed Derek was <em>open</em>... for some exploration.<br/><br/>Moaning against the glistening and nicely loosening up hole, Stiles pulled back enough to lightly bite a cheek, his hands slowly stroking the insides of the muscular thighs. Never getting too high. It was a tease, yes, but it was also to keep Derek on his toes. Not literally – this time.<br/><br/>"Do you trust me, Derek?" he asked on a hoarse yet calm voice as he stood behind his man, fingertips and lips tracing the muscles on the broad tattooed back, the wet tip of Stiles' cock rubbing teasingly against the other man's ass. "There's something I'd like to try with you... Remember you said you wanted to try tying me up with ropes? Well... you're not the only one who's excited about that idea. How do you feel about me... tying your hands... behind your back?" he asked low in-between kisses and light bites on the warm skin.</p>
<p>Everything was a tease right now. The light biting which was barely hard enough to feel, the way the hard cock pressed against him but never penetrated or how those fingers caressed at his thighs and refused to touch anything else. After all the attention his hole had received, to have nothing happening right now made Derek look back at Stiles, the hoarseness in the voice getting his full attention. "Of course I trust you." Was the immediate answer before his mate even had the chance to continue.<br/><br/>When he did continue, Derek thought about it. Being tied up had been a constant in his life, but it hadn't been part of anything pleasurable though. Usually it involved torture and interrogation. But there were no negative feelings attached to the suggestion, nothing in his body which went on high alert and his erection didn't go down, if anything, it seemed to like the idea.</p>
<p>"I want to try that with you." Rope was safe, he could break it if he wanted to, it was a reminder to keep him tied up, not an actual barrier.<br/><br/>Standing up to plaster himself against the human, he squeezed his cheeks around the firm erection while angling his head awkwardly to kiss Stiles. He wanted to try a lot, because he discovered that he liked way more than he thought he would. The age play bordering on daddy play took Derek by surprise, as did the spanking. Stiles loved it when Derek fully dominated him and marked him up, adding pain as part of the pleasure; loved it when blood was involved. This between them was their safe space where everything was open for discussion. Derek only had a few hard NOs, like electricity and fire play, and a few words he didn't want to hear. The rest was up to try to see if they liked it or not.</p>
<p>Hearing that Derek trusted him made Stiles smile against the warm skin. Derek's permission to try the ropes only made that smile wider and prouder. He was proud of his mate, yes. Because Derek felt comfortable and safe enough with him to keep experimenting and exploring his own sexuality. Which Stiles liked to let blossom in its own pace – not minding that he sometimes had to guide and push a bit to make that happen. He understood that his mate needed such small nudges and pushes, or more like encouragements. They weren't pushing on limits though. No, they were far from that yet. This was still the discovering stage in this aspect of their relationship but neither of them was in a hurry. Rushing into things usually never ended well in these situations either. And Stiles made sure that he'd always be patient with the less experienced man.<br/><br/>"Goddammit, Derek... You play dirty too," he chuckled softly against the hungry lips, long fingers reaching around the now standing wolf to caress the warm chest and stomach, the trapped cock lightly rubbing between the firm cheeks. Sliding a hand up onto Derek's throat to keep his head turned back like that, Stiles pushed his tongue past the moist lips to give him a passionate and deep kiss, his free hand going down to slowly caress Derek's sensitive lower-tummy.<br/><br/>"Get on all fours on the bed. Legs spread, cheek and chest against the cover. If you want, you can put a pillow under your head. Then wait for my other instructions," he said against the well-kissed lips, slightly glowing amber eyes looking deeply into the green ones. The change in color a clear indication that Stiles was very much turned on from this too.<br/><br/>And with that he released Derek and stepped away from him to walk to his duffel bag he didn't have the chance to unpack yet.</p>
<p>The muscles in Derek’s lower stomach twitched at the caresses, making his cheeks clench more but it didn't deter Stiles from his plans, despite how good it felt. Derek sighed when his mate moved away because it had felt good and then it was all gone again. It was going to feel even better soon. Crawling onto the bed, there was that moment of attempting to get comfortable in the position which was asked of him. He was presenting himself, ass high in the air, legs spread, shoulders and some of his chest resting on the mattress.</p>
<p>"I was hoping the need for the ropes would come up soon so I'd made some shopping a couple of days back. So... surprise!" Stiles chuckled low, walking back to the bed with some rolled up red silk rope and a new bottle of lube. He made sure Derek could take a look of both before he dropped the bottle on the bed and began loosening the ropes.</p>
<p>Turning his head sideways, the werewolf looked at what Stiles was getting out of the bag, pleased with the red rope because that was something he had said he wanted to try on Stiles too, tying him up in red rope with intricate knots making it stand out against the pale skin. Of course the other had remembered that and had taken the initiative to buy it, like he had gotten them plugs and a cock ring as the very diligent lover that he was. New lube too, good, they were going through the stuff rapidly lately.<br/><br/>"I love the rope. You remembered." And they had also talked about safe words and what worked for them. If one of them would be unsure, they would say the color and the safe words, which were an instant stop no matter what. Stiles had said it was a safe and consensual way since they were going to experiment more, and to Derek the idea of having a word that would stop everything meant a lot. Though they usually were able to read their moods well enough to know when one of them wasn't having fun anymore.</p>
<p>"Of course I remembered! And happy to hear that you love it. I hope you will even more once they are used on you," Stiles stepped out of his role for a moment to give Derek a sweet smile and even leaned down to steal a soft kiss. "Just try to relax and enjoy. And remember, I stop any time you say 'red'. Don't feel bad if you have to use it. I'll understand and we can talk about it later," he reassured his lover, rubbing a hand along his back as he pressed another kiss against a muscular shoulder.</p>
<p>"Now..." he said after a deep breath and a few seconds of silence, getting back into his role "be a good boy and put your hands behind your back, crossing them over the wrists," he murmured and moved behind Derek, waiting patiently for the wolf to do that.<br/><br/>Stiles didn't show it, but this was turning him on so damn much already that he had to focus on keeping himself and the magic in check. He wanted to tie up and devour his mate right now, but easing themselves into this was important and he knew that.<br/><br/>Once the arms were crossed as asked, he measured out some of the long rope and began tying the wrists together, weaving and knotting it up on the muscular arms. A human would never be able to get free from such restrains but Derek was far from that. Stiles knew that if needed, his mate could tear the ropes off in a few seconds, but this was a good start.</p>
<p>
  
  <br/>
  <em>SSM Sterek edit</em>
</p>
<p>Right, that was the whole problem with Derek using safe words. He wouldn't know how bad it was to him until it was already too late. Or he would push himself beyond the first few signs of discomfort for him because he wanted to please his mate. That was why it was about mutual trust. Stiles needed him to use a safe word to keep it fun for both of them and for him not to put Stiles with all the others who had used him, who had never ever bothered to listen to his no and took what they wanted anyways. It was the one reason why the Hale was going to cherish the trust placed in him and be honest when needed. Stiles didn't deserve to be put in that category. Derek was eager though, to explore this, to hopefully one day do scenes and get to that place where he could be out of his head and in his body more.<br/><br/>Not to mention that all of this… it gave him a thrill. They were delving into sexual exploration and Stiles was so eager and horny for it, his scent and energy sparkling around him. The voice he used for being dom was different too, made Derek eager to show throat and give in. Swallowing thickly, because he was so hard and ready, he put his arms behind his back, crossing at the wrists, flexing the muscles to make them bulge more. His mate was a bundle of magic and energy behind him, breathing heavily as the rope was applied, tight but not cutting off kind of tight, just enough to feel the restraint. The ropes were simple, no match for werewolf strength but for now that was a good start. If they liked this, then yes, he would want to use something he couldn't get out of.<br/><br/>"Maybe if we like this, I can spell the ropes for the real deal," he chuckled softly as he stroked along the forearms, hips and ass, resting then kneading them slowly as the druid exhaled shakily, drinking in the sight. "You are so fucking breathtakingly beautiful that I could shoot my load all over your ass right now. Hm... maybe I should... Then fuck it back into you... Suck or jerk you for a while and use the magic to make myself hard again before I fuck you into the mattress..." he nearly singsonged.</p>
<p>God, Stiles' words were making a rush of heat run through him and he moaned, pushing his hips into the mattress for some friction because he wanted all of that. Anything more than those hands kneading his flesh like he was made out of dough. "My ass," he demanded, realizing his role too late. "Please, come on my ass. All over it." Derek loved that kind of possessiveness, wanted his flesh to be painted by cum.</p>
<p>Stiles chuckled low from the demand, loving the idea just as much as he felt Derek did. They had a big advantage with their bonds while playing these sexual games. Both of them would immediately know if the other didn't like something since the bonds were open and they were tuned on each other too much not to. Which was another way to stay safe and consensual. And Stiles loved that. Yes, he had played like this in the past when he was away for his studies and was exploring his sexuality. What he liked and what he didn't. He had a few male partners with whom he ventured into such territories – both in the dominant and submissive roles. And he had realized early on that he loved both settings. Knowing that his mate for life felt comfortable and ready to explore like this too only added to the experience for Stiles.<br/><br/>Rubbing an ass cheek for a second or two, he lightly slapped it to give it a little color and to see the glistening hole contract. It made him groan low. "I knew you'd like that. And since you asked so nicely, I'll give it to you with pleasure," he whispered, hoarse from being turned on so damn much. He spit in his palm then wrapped it around his own aching flesh, the other hand keeping the cheeks spread. Derek had a gorgeous ass. Round and firm globes from all the working out. Stiles has been fascinated with it for years. He loved them in jeans, in sweatpants, in underwear but the most when it was naked and presented for him like this.<br/><br/>His breathing became faster and shallower, half-lidded eyes zeroed in on said body part as he was jerking himself with the usual wet fapping sounds, a few pleasure-filled moans escaping him as the oozing tip kept bumping against the contracting hole, smearing the pre-cum there.<br/><br/>"Get ready, big guy... because I'm about to... cover it good with my spunk... And you cannot come yet!" the druid warned, eyes glowing, the magic swirling around him but yet contained, balls drawing up and wet cock throbbing in his hand. That pressure at the base of his spine was getting unbearable fast. He was at the edge in no time and then a loud yell and pure pleasure wrecked him, urging him to close his eyes, but he didn't.<br/><br/>Instead he kept jerking himself with a tighter grip, watching as ribbon after ribbon of his thick cum landed on that gorgeous ass, marking Derek as HIS. Stiles grinned while panting when one squirt covered the hole, some of the sticky substance clinging to the back of a thigh and some slowly sliding down onto the back of Derek's balls. The ass cheeks got it good and Stiles even wiped the back of his hand against one because some landed there too as he was keeping the cheeks open.<br/><br/>"Beautiful! Wish... you could see it... Maybe next time I take a photo for you. As a reminder that you're all mine..." he panted, slowly rubbing the tip of his spent cock against the covered hole then smearing it across a wet cheek – making it even wetter.<br/><br/>Then he leaned forward and lapped up some of his cum from the slightly loosened hole just to push it in with his tongue.</p>
<p>It wasn't surprising to Derek when he had heard Stiles was the one who had all the experience now, far more than the Hale had when it came to sex. Stiles has always been curious in everything, questioned his own sexuality and after Malia came others. Experimenting was a healthy expression, especially in college. However he himself had never been interested in exploring anything sexually, not even with Braeden where sex had been good and safe. But they had always been on the move and what they had were quick ways to deal with all the adrenaline in their bodies. And now? Now he's finding out so much and he realized he had been missing out on a lot, or maybe everything with Stiles was just this good.<br/><br/>Like listening to Stiles rubbing himself off behind him, the sounds of flesh meeting flesh, the breathy little moans, the way he knew those eager eyes were focused on him. Especially on his ass where he was kept open with one hand, kept wanting and intimately presenting. His own breathing hitched each time the erection bumped against him – he wanted it inside of him but he also wanted to feel the cum on his skin. It was wrecking him to hear and feel Stiles coming and not being allowed to do anything to himself. His arms strained against the ropes as his hips shimmied to meet air. He was so hard and aching.<br/><br/>The wet cum on his skin felt so good and the room was reeking like sex now and his skin was coated in it to make him his mate's. His hole was winking, wanting some of the action so when the tongue pushed against the rim, it easily let it in. It made Derek moan, it wasn't enough, he wanted more inside of him but it was a good start.<br/><br/>"Take a picture when it's leaking your cum," he panted, sweat started to coat his skin at the way the pleasure was building up without the release.</p>
<p>Stiles felt pleased feeling Derek's body letting him in so hungrily. He was in the middle of swirling his tongue when he heard that suggestion and he had to pull out to chuckle and lightly smack Derek's ass again.</p>
<p>"That's my dirty little wolf! I love that idea a lot," he announced. "Stay like this and wait patiently while I get my phone because later I won't be able to." With that the human crawled off the bed and left the room. It was also to give them both a little time to collect themselves and Stiles to control his magic.<br/><br/>It took him only like two minutes to snatch his phone from the kitchen table where he had left it last and get back to Derek. Faced by that gorgeous sight still took his breath away. Derek so exposed, so willing, so... <em>needing</em>!<br/><br/>"You've been such a good boy for me, Derek. Because of that I'll now finally prepare you for my cock with eating you out. But still no coming until I say so. Understood?" he asked as he knelt behind his mate again and in the end took a picture of the messed up ass and balls for later before tossing his phone on the bed, slender hands resting on the cheeks again, thumbs pulling them apart to dribble some spit over the opening, one thumb rubbing it against the wrinkled flesh then pushing the tip in while waiting for Derek's reply.</p>
<p>Derek did try to watch Stiles leave to get his phone but in the way he was positioned, he mostly saw the walls, not that he was one to stick to the rules, normally. This was a different kind of situation so he had stayed right where he was, feeling the cum drying on his skin where his mate hadn't licked it all off him yet. Good, he didn't want it all gone, he wanted it to soak into his skin so he would smell like Stiles and all those with a sensitive nose would smell the spunk.<br/><br/>Green eyes trailed Stiles when he had returned, hearing his steps get closer and the familiar sound of the camera being used. If somebody would ever be stupid enough to use Stiles' phone without asking or stealing it, they'd be in for an unpleasant surprise with that. Derek didn't even care, he was too busy attempting to throw his mate heated looks because blue balls was starting to become a real problem here if this was going to take much longer. Or so it felt, so hard it was aching. "Yes." He gritted out through his teeth, disappointment all over his face because he so badly wanted to come. So badly.<br/><br/>A groan was uttered right after that when the tip of a thumb was pressed inside of him. It wasn't enough, it was thicker than a finger and that was good but it only kept his rim open like this. And it wasn't going deeper. "Yes! I'll be good, I won't come, just give me more, Stiles... fuck."<br/><br/>He didn't swear, not often but god he was so desperate for something right now. "Stiles..." A whine now. He wasn't begging, but he was so close to it.</p>
<p>The answer to that was another low – nearly evil – chuckle as the thumb pressed deeper then pulled out just to go right back in. He knew he was teasing his mate bordering on cruel, but he loved this. Loved to make Derek work for it. To need it so badly that he'd lose some of his control. To make him tremble and shake for it. And that's exactly what Stiles was going to do. It also gave time for his body to gear up, to harden again both from his mate's reactions and the magic that began slowly flooding his groin, knowing what it had to do.<br/><br/>That coaxed a low moan from Stiles and he leaned down to lick across the mess on the back of the heavy balls and his tongue didn't stop there, it slipped up to the hungry hole. He had a reward to deliver, after all. And with that he smacked a kiss against the tasty hole.</p>
<p>"So needy..." he grunted and finally pushed his tongue as deep as it could go, making sure to swirl it, to press against the walls, to taste Derek's musky essence as much as possible. His fingers put pressure on the skin, pulling on it a bit firmer to help it open up more. "You taste so good... Can't get enough of you," his hot breath puffed against the hole then he dived right back in, closing his eyes in concentration to wet and stretch and lick and kiss like there was no tomorrow.</p>
<p>That chuckle didn't promise anything good, it promised way more teasing as Stiles was going to take his time for a change when it was usually the other way around. The thumb barely pressed in deeper and it didn't stay long, dipped in and out a few times, his entrance attempting to clench around it to keep it inside longer. Without succeeding. Derek wriggled his ass to attempt more enticement, have a few fingers inside of him at least!<br/><br/>It got him a tongue instead, pushed all the way inside to lick as deeply as it could possibly go, fingers pulling him open painfully without breaching. Skin pulled tight, wet sounds and the little hums of pleasure accompanying the wet feeling the muscle left him, drenching the hole in spit again. He loved doing that, so he couldn't fault Stiles for getting into it either, get lost in the scents and tastes and sounds. But now he was on the receiving end himself and that changed things considerably. It felt so good, and he didn't want it to stop but it still wasn't enough. With a breathless moan Derek shifted a little, pushing his ass back in needy little motions.</p>
<p>Stiles smiled from that sound and the gorgeous ass literally rocking against his mouth in an attempt to fuck it on his tongue. But said body part couldn't go as deep as he felt Derek wanted. Pulling it out, Stiles wiped his chin clean and slapped Derek's ass in a warning manner.</p>
<p>"Behave, little wolf. Ask for it nicely if you want something. Don't try to trick me with using your body for it. I want to hear words if you want something. Do you want something for me to do?" he raised a brow as he knelt up, admiring the reddening skin on the slapped flesh.<br/><br/>Glimpsing down, he saw himself more than half-mast by then. Good. It meant that by the time he was done playing with that fine ass, he was going to be rock-hard again. With that in mind, he reached for the lube on the bed and squirted some on his fingers, warming it and waiting without touching Derek – at all.<br/><br/>Yes, he could be a demanding and creative dom, but that was one of the tasks this role entailed. Pushing on limits (in a safe way), to unravel deeply buried desires, to help their partner open up, learn new things about themselves, to make them feel whole, safe, respected and loved. And even if this might come off as torture for Derek, this was his real goal here.</p>
<p><em>Shit.</em> Derek knew he was going to have to ask for it because now Stiles wasn't doing anything at all besides staring at him, waiting for the werewolf to verbally say what he wanted instead of trying to get it with his body. It had been a good trick, apparently it had worked too well and Stiles had noticed what he’s been trying to do. And the slap on his ass really didn't do anything for him as punishment, if anything, his body got only way more into it and wanted more, so much more. For a long moment, he remained silent, but his wants and needs won out over trying Stiles' patience.<br/><br/>"Can you use your fingers inside of me? I want that," Derek mumbled into the pillow, his face heated for asking it even though he knew there was nothing to be embarrassed about. "I need more than your tongue. I want to feel you deep inside of me, stretching me." It was his way to ask nicely, having no idea how a submissive was to ask a dom. Not demanding it, obviously, so he had made it a question. And Stiles could ignore it, he could decide he didn't want to and keep using his tongue until his face hurt from the rimming.<br/><br/>"Finger me open, please."</p>
<p>"Now... This is much better, Derek. It wasn't that hard, was it?" Stiles praised his mate, stroking along the reddened flesh then moved his slicked up fingers against the somewhat loosened hole to smear some of the lube on it then he teased the entrance with his middle-finger's tip. Diving in to the first knuckle just to pull out then push in a bit deeper. Always going a bit deeper until it was fully buried in the tight heat. The edge of his vision blurred, as if getting tunnel vision from the way he focused on that amazing sight and feeling. Imagining how his dick will feel surrounded by that hot ass. God, he wanted that but... patience...<br/><br/>Instead he lined up his index-finger too and began working it inside, rubbing, scissoring, stretching – slowly but effectively. The sounds Derek was making told him that it was working wonderfully for him too.<br/><br/>Not that hard?! Derek made an incredulous noise at that, because he was so hard it was painful but sure, they'd go with not so hard. It was all the protesting he did, when he finally got what he wanted, what he had asked for with flushing cheeks. By the time that one finger was in completely, he had to fight against rocking his hips again to create friction, not wanting it to stop. Instead he panted, his breathing rapid from being brought to the edge so often and not getting enough to be pushed over it. Not allowed to go that far. The wolf wanted to do good for his mate so he worked eagerly on staving off that roll of intense pleasure.<br/><br/>Two fingers were in now, creating some more burn, nothing compared to a cock but it was so much better than the pressure of a tongue. His body accepted the fingers easily, opening up with the fingering, as if it was begging for more too even though that was something Derek had no control over at all. <br/><br/>"Just look at that... Such a hungry little hole... Swallowing my fingers so nicely and so fast... I love it. Do you love it?" he asked Derek, moving his two fingers a bit faster for a few moments before lining up a third, rubbing and teasing the rim, his own breathing becoming harsher too.</p>
<p>Derek moaned, those words making it tough to remember how his mouth worked. Maybe his brain was melting a little at this point, it was getting sex dumb. There was a third finger now, he could feel it at his rim. "Yes, good. More," the Hale agreed. His hole wasn't the only thing hungry here. His hands flexed a few times as he forgot that he couldn't use them to touch himself, forgot they were bound on his back.</p>
<p>The evil human chuckled low on that but kept up with the fingering before slowing down a bit so he could start working the third in too. Of course, he noticed the flexing of the muscular arms, each vein protruding from that and not because the restraints were too tight. Stiles made sure that they didn't cut off any circulation. He ran his free hand down on them in a soothing manner.<br/><br/>"You'll get more, don't you worry. I've got you," he purred on a reassuring tone and moaned softly the second the third finger was accepted too. "I'll make your hole gape at me in no time, Derek. So just enjoy the ride," he added, curling his fingers to lightly brush against that particularly sensitive spot in Derek. He knew very well where it was and how to tease it enough to bring Derek to the edge then pull back over and over again. Keeping him right there but never giving him the last push. Not that he was allowed to come without his permission.<br/><br/>God, he loved driving his mate crazy like this. It was a power rush for him too. To see Derek getting so lost in pleasure, falling apart so beautifully under him. Tied up. At his mercy. Burning for more. God, so much more! It was clouding Stiles' mind with lust too, that carnal need throbbing through the bonds, stirring his magic and making him rock-hard too. But not yet.<br/><br/>More lube. A fourth finger. Hoarse panting. Feather-light pressure on the prostate.</p>
<p>Derek wasn’t worried about getting more, it was more the question of when he was getting more. It felt like he has been tied up and achingly hard for a long time. It wasn't, he knew that deep down but when his world was zeroed in on lying there in the same position and all he could do was take it, time had a completely different meaning. The fingers pushed past the tight ring of muscles with ease despite the snug fit it created. All the lube and fingering had left him open and easily accepting, though he clenched tight when his prostate was found. <em>God, yes</em>. Muscles strained in his whole body at the massage, skin sweat-slicked.<br/><br/>Pleasure was a tight coil in the pit of his stomach, he had lost track of how many fingers Stiles was up to now – it felt full, so more than three. The idea of his hole stuffed so full made it strain around the fingers and yet it clenched to pull in more, coaxing a moan from him. Stiles' arousal was heavy in the air, he was panting almost as loudly as the werewolf as they were both being pushed to their limits and beyond it.<br/><br/>Just a little more and Derek'd come. Some more pressure on his prostate would do it, not that it came. His mate sensed he was close so he stopped massaging the prostate, pulling him back from the edge. A strangled whine left him. It felt so good to be so full.</p>
<p>Air was becoming thin for Stiles too as he was working Derek mercilessly, listening to the wet sounds and the desperation in his mate's voice. Fuck, it made his cock throb painfully. He could sense that hunger, that urging and burning need as his own. The way Derek wanted him so badly was... beautiful and nearly too much.<br/><br/>Pulling his fingers out, Stiles exposed the gaping, wet hole with his hands. "Fucking hot!" he groaned, wanting to be in it so badly and knew that Derek shared that feeling. He could feel the strong disapproval from suddenly being so empty too.<br/><br/>And that's when Stiles lost it himself and he was fumbling for the lube to slick himself up. Each touch on his aching cock a torture, nearly painful. But he had to give in to the tugging on the bonds. He had to become one with his mate again. He had to let the magic roam, to balance them, to feel Derek's pleasure, his love, his need...<br/><br/><em>No, no, no</em>. Derek had behaved so he didn't understand why the fingers were pulled out of him and left him empty and gaping. Derek had been so close, so ready and yet it was not happening. He was going to get more, he told himself. This was to get to the last step in their session, to have Stiles inside of him in all the ways possible. Magic and cock. There was the sound of the lube opened so he hoped he was right.<br/><br/>There was no more teasing words or actions. Stiles' own patience ran out and he knelt behind Derek, rubbing his wet tip against the hole until it caught on the rim and then he was pushing in all the way into the hot loosened channel. Up, up until he bottomed out, his whole body shaking and trembling into the intense tight heat and he cried out loudly, eyes rolling shut as he froze into that moment.</p>
<p>Breathing hitched when the hot hard tip of an erection was pushed inside of Derek, deeper and up inside him in one smooth glide of lube and thick flesh as his walls accepted it. It went deeper inside of him than the fingers could, though the thickness was about the same. The burn of being filled like that left him gasping. He felt Stiles' fingers on his hips, digging into his skin to grip him tight enough to leave bruises which would heal before they could fully bloom.<br/><br/>The cry of his mate made him moan in answer, clenching tightly around him before he relaxed to welcome the thick shaft inside with slick and warmth. The curve of his ass fitted perfectly against Stiles as he leaned over him and wasn't moving. A low growl hopefully would get Stiles to do exactly that.</p>
<p>The Spark’s blood felt like boiling with the fire swirling inside of him. The tight hotness around him nearly too much, Derek's need so overwhelming. His instincts were screaming at Stiles to give in to the urging of his mate and become one in their soul too, not just their bodies. And that growl worked perfectly.<br/><br/>Muscles bunched, tensed painfully with the strain as he pulled back then rammed inside. Knuckles turned white as his fingers and nails dug in deeper into his mate's flesh and he fucked inside again and again, mouth gaping from the intensity for a few silent powerful thrusts then his voice found its way out of Stiles and he roared, screamed his pleasure, his whole body shaking, dripping sweat, the sounds of wet flesh slapping together loud in his ears.<br/><br/>And then there was no turning back.<br/><br/>His body knew what to do, how to chase their pleasure and he leaned over Derek. One hand gripped the back of the wolf's neck, the other took hold of the rope that held the wrists together – both to keep his mate pinned to the bed while his hips were rolling relentlessly, his thrusts hard and fast and punishing and god so perfect that if his wildly beating heart was to give out in that moment, he'd die a happy man!<br/><br/>His blood and magic were singing in his golden veins, making his eyes and back tattoo glow brightly, the massive bed lightly creaking from the force he was taking his mate with.</p>
<p>It was like Derek's growl was the permission needed to unleash, because unleash Stiles did. He fucked into the warm werewolf as if he was possessed, rough and deep, clutching at his flesh to keep himself from slipping. And as if that wasn't enough to fuck Derek's thoughts away, he had to take it further. The way his neck was grabbed, holding him down, keeping him <em>pinned</em> mimicked exactly the way an alpha wolf would bite down on the beta's neck to mount her. It was a very dominant thing to do and Derek loved it, it made him curse and pant and whine. Especially with the way the rope was tightly held to use as leverage to fuck into him.<br/><br/>It pulled at his arms and shoulders each time the human bottomed out with another punishing thrust and he couldn't move, pushed over the mattress with shoves so deep it felt like Stiles was attempting to core his way to his stomach. The magic was a steady hum between them, buzzing in a sweltering heat like a wall between them, building up. It wanted to have its way with Derek as well, the wolf could sense it… the way it was almost eagerly caressing at their skin. He knew, without having the option to see it that Stiles' eyes were no doubt an ember glowing gold.<br/><br/>Sweat was dripping off him, and still Stiles wasn't telling him he could come. Stiles wasn't even touching him there. His mate was completely focused on drilling him, fucking him through the new bed if he had any say about it.</p>
<p>"Stiles, come on, let me come, please. Come on... yeah, deeper." The steady stream of words the Hale uttered was lost on him, he didn't even care what he said as long as he got what they both needed. The fucking was good, so incredibly good, deep and rough and exactly what they wanted.<br/><br/>"Fuck... Stiles."<br/><br/>Still no change, no order to come, no hand on his dick which was leaking pre-come in a steady mess now, coating his stomach and mattress because of the force of the thrusts. Hands balled into fists, Derek cursed even more, appealing to the magic instead by calling out to it with his mind. <em>Give it to me, come to me. I’m here, I’m open, I’m willing.</em> And he squeezed around the shaft when Stiles bottomed out, clenched tight like a vice.</p>
<p>"Holy... s-shit!!!" Stiles literally growled, an echo-y undertone in his voice as the magic was swelling, reacting to Derek's non-verbal begging which he could feel/hear echoing through his mind and the bonds, incomprehensible whispering of his magic following it, heating his skin up even more, the amber mist pouring out of him, surrounding them and the whole bed, swirling like a whirlwind... so ready to wash through them both.<br/><br/>"Yes! Yes! COME!" he panted as he slammed as deep as he could at the verge of his consciousness. "Come for us..." he whispered more to himself, eyes rolling back as he was desperately fucking through that hot tightness. His hand on the ropes moved on its own accord and the next moment the runes were pressed together, burning their arms.<br/><br/>For a split second Stiles nearly panicked because all that magic was about to leap at Derek and he wasn't sure... But that feeling was washed away as the amber flood washed over them both, zinging back and forth through the runes and the bonds, making them blindingly bright and pulse with power. Like a too hot shower which brought unimaginable pleasure and relief. And it made Stiles realize belated that he was already coming hard, bathing Derek's clenching hole with his hot seed. Claiming and marking him as <strong><em>theirs</em></strong>.<br/><br/>It was like melting in liquid fire and blinding pleasure, their united souls soaring so high Stiles could barely feel their trembling, sweaty bodies or where he started and Derek ended.</p>
<p><em>Finally!</em> The permission to give into what Derek needed was followed by the rush of magic when the runes were lined up and the thick cock not letting the clamped tightness stop it from fucking into him. It was all too much, the feeling of the lava washing over Derek and the pummeling burn of the erection within. He came so hard that all he had to offer up was a chocked up noise from the back of his throat and Derek wasn't even aware that Stiles had come as well because he didn't even realize the human had stopped his hammering.<br/><br/>All the Hale felt was pleasure, too much pleasure and his connection to Stiles. Somewhere dimly in the back of his mind there was this reminder that they were still linked with their bodies, not that he was willing to release the other anytime soon. He loved them to be joined even after coming and right now neither one was aware of the way they were folded in on one another. Who even needed bodies when the souls were floating together like they were locked in paradise? It had completely mind-whammied them both this time and it was everywhere within Derek. The magic had made itself right at home, pushing and pulsing between the two of them evenly. At least it had known not to get to Derek all at once because that would have certainly knocked him out.<br/><br/>The golden essence of Stiles was wrapped around him possessively in their floating state so he caressed it soothingly, now that they had this chance to mind their souls so serenely and above body limitations. It felt natural, as if their souls belonged together, two halves of a whole. Two sides of one coin. Bonded. Belonging. Loving. Forever.</p>
<p>It was so... perfect. Everything in those moments felt so perfect and right and peaceful and satisfying. Stiles' whole being shivered when Derek caressed his essence not physically but mentally. It felt like caressing an open nerve-ending but instead of pain it brought joy and happiness and the feeling of being fully accepted for what he was. It was... beyond fulfilling and good. He could've wept from it but he was too far gone, floating light like a feather, his magic stretching out like a big lazy cat, surrounding and holding them safe.<br/><br/>He half-felt when the magic undid Derek's restraints, the rope falling off the muscular arms as if it came alive. Stiles blindly planted kisses onto his mate's sweaty back, his hand releasing the nape so he could nose it, scent it, kiss it, the weight of his body pressing Derek flat into the bed, spent cock still in him.<br/><br/>"I love you more than anything," he whispered hoarsely against the damp skin, everything that was Derek surrounding him, filling all his senses. He never wanted to come down from that high. He wanted this to last forever. Their perfectly synced souls and bodies, even their heartbeats while the magic was lazily flowing between them like soft waves, keeping the balance without any effort.<br/><br/>And it took a long while until they both fully regained consciousness, their minds still floating and a bit disoriented. Derek didn't have to say anything, Stiles could feel everything through their widely open, strong bonds which were pulsing with power. Healthy and strong.<br/><br/>He slid out of Derek only when his over-strained muscles began trembling, threatening to cramp up. He remembered his mate's wish, though and took a couple of pictures of the puffy and red hole leaking his cum out. It was a hot and deliciously decadent sight and Stiles couldn't stop himself from eating it all out with lazy tongue strokes, feeding the last of his cum to Derek through a dirty and deep kiss. No cleaning up this time. Partly because they were both too tired to move, and partly because Stiles knew Derek loved to be marked as his by the cum that was soaking nicely into the werewolf's skin.<br/><br/>They fell asleep with Stiles holding Derek close, his mate's hot breath ghosting across his chest, the magic covering them like a warm blanket.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 16: Triggers - Part 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>16: Triggers – Part 3</strong>
</p>
<p>Life is a series of hardships and tests. Survival of the fittest. Without pain there is no gain or evolving happening. These were things Zepar had learned early on. This was what the Council's leader had told him too. They dedicated their lives to guide, to test, to protect. And the lone alpha had agreed to join their ranks because he shared these beliefs. That's why he's been working for the Council for years. That's why he had allowed himself to be bound to the Leader and her magic. It not only made him stronger, but it also protected him in ways most alphas weren't. It came handy during many of his missions to keep up the peace, to test other emissaries and their pack. To deal with rogue wolves. To eliminate those who posed a threat to the world.<br/><br/>Many didn't understand that and saw him and his employers as evil because they didn't take the time to educate themselves and see the bigger picture. Some were just ignorant. Drunk on power, wanting more. Zepar was a necessary "evil". To keep the balance when something threatened that. And now it was threatened, alright.<br/><br/>A real Spark. It's been decades since the last documented one. Zepar understood the danger they meant. Not just for themselves and the ones around them, but the world itself. Because how do you stop a force of nature when it gets uncontrolled? Many of the Sparks went mad with power, got consumed until they were nothing more than a vessel for the untamed fire within.<br/><br/>And this boy... young man was something else. The reports didn't lie. He's never felt anything like this before. But they were running out of time. The boy was running out of time...<br/><br/>So... it was time to move in. There's been enough hiding away, enough skirting around the alpha and his pack. Enough time literally fucking around with that willing 'wanna be pack' beta. Enough spying on the Spark. Enough testing the pack from the shadows. He had to pick up the pace. So he came out of hiding, an open challenge for the mates of Beacon Hills as he headed for their dwelling in the industrial district of the town.<br/><br/>It was time for them to show what they were made of...</p>
<p>Zepar knew the way. He has been monitoring the mates and knew exactly where they lived so it was no challenge to get to the industrial district of where the building was. He moved across the town in the early hours when there weren’t much people moving around yet and in no time he arrived to the building.<br/><br/>The alpha wolf in human form paced around the perimeter, clearly sensing the wards of the Spark which didn't let him get too close. <em>Clever Spark</em>... The wolf huffed then howled out his challenge, knowing that it was going to be heard even if the mates were asleep. And just as he expected, the alpha up there stirred, making Zepar pace more at the ground floor, red eyes focused on the entrance in anticipation.</p>
<p>Derek woke up in the morning completely healed, no red marks creeping along his arms and wrists, no strained muscles despite being folded in the same position for a very long time. No pain anywhere sadly so he wasn't able to enjoy feeling the 'violent' taking that had taken place yesterday. Except the smell, they were going to have to open up a window to air out the room. And as he moved, he knew they needed a shower and clean sheets too, because the inside of his thighs felt crusty and there was some leakage happening when he shifted. Stiles was still asleep next to him, and it was early, no kids in the house yet.<br/><br/>Something had woken him up though. At first he thought it was his full bladder so he sauntered to the bathroom to take care of business, mid-stream when he felt it, the reason why he had woken up. A werewolf close by, and getting closer. The energy was strong.<br/><br/>Finishing off fast, he washed his hands and rushed to the bedroom to hastily grab clothes, throwing Stiles' jeans at him to wake him up.</p>
<p>"Stiles! He's here, the alpha. Get dressed, move!" No time for underwear, which was unfortunate because there was going to be a wet spot in his pants. Good thing they were black this time. Stiles was still blinking so Derek took a mint out of the small box and threw that at his mate as well. "Eat a few, your breath stinks like cum and ass." There was no time to brush teeth or clean up, they were NOT going to be caught unaware.<br/><br/>Derek grabbed his shirt to pull on, stuffing his feet into his boots at the same time, deeming it fresh enough to wear, not that it even mattered at this point.</p>
<p>Compared to what they did last night and how happily Stiles drifted off with his mate wrapped around him, the awakening was less than ideal. Instead of lazy caressing and a cup of strong coffee, he was shaken awake by his mate throwing clothes at him. He groaned, not happy at all.<br/><br/>But once his mind processed the information that the elusive alpha was there woke him up enough to start getting out of bed. He took the mints, chewing on them with some disdain because yuck, he needed to brush his teeth and pee before that, but whatever, the immediate alert situation pushed back every bodily functions. So once he jumped into his jeans and sneakers and pulled a shirt over his torso, he was hurrying after Derek to take the elevator downstairs.<br/><br/>"God, I'm so not ready for this. That wolf could've chosen an afternoon for his big entrance..." Stiles grumbled, but he was more awake by then, the magic ready and swirling around them.</p>
<p>"Or an afternoon when I don't have a big entrance," Derek grumbled as well, leaning against the wall of the elevator in a mock relaxation because the muscles in his body were all tense. One alpha from the sound of it, it could be nothing, they were together and strong. It wasn't the first fight with alphas, it was however their first fight as a couple. Now that Parrish had accepted Derek as alpha though, he was stronger, he was going to have to be strong enough.<br/><br/>Stiles wasn't fooled by Derek's casual way of leaning against the elevator wall or not answering the clearly challenging howl. But he didn't comment on that for a change. He checked his gun – loaded with wolfsbane bullets – before tucking it back into the back of his jeans. Yes, he had magic on his side, but some extra protection could never hurt with his gun.<br/><br/>The two of them moved out of the building to come eye-to-eye with the alpha in his normal form, only his eyes were flaring red. The brown wolf, the Hale hoped, but since his scent has constantly been hidden, there was no way to know for sure yet. This alpha was tall, really tall, and built like a tree with long tangled hair and a cocky dangerous smirk on the handsome face.</p>
<p>He had howled, he had challenged, so if he wanted to fight one-on-one with Derek, it was going to happen. Derek was no coward hiding behind spelled walls. "It's about time you've showed yourself."</p>
<p>Stiles walked a step behind Derek once they were on the ground floor. Yes, it was an alpha, alright. And a gorgeous one at that.<br/><br/>"Fuck, he looks a lot like Jason Momoa. Not fair..." Stiles cursed at Derek under his breath. His mate knew how hooked he was on that actor, but understandably the parallel didn't bring the comic relief he was hoping for. The alphas were staring at each other, the tension strong enough to cut it.</p>
<p>
  
  <br/>
  <em>Zepar</em>
</p>
<p>"So... what do you want?" Stiles cut to the chase, tired of the games. "Are you the brown wolf people saw lurking around in the woods?"</p>
<p>There was a white smirk from the stranger, which might have passed as a snarl too. Red eyes moved from the Hale alpha to his mate. The other alpha's remark was ignored. Instead Zepar tipped his head up, pushing his nose into the air to take a deep sniff from the Spark's scent when the wind shifted. From this close the spicy ozone-tinted scent was much stronger – and alluring.<br/><br/>"For you... I can be anything you want me to be. That alpha or Jason Momoa if that floats your boat," Zepar licked his lips, flirting heavily as he slowly sized up the young man. He was good enough to eat, but for a moment the challenging alpha scrunched his nose up. The mates reeked of sex and each other. A lot. There was that urge to make that scent go away, get replaced by his own, but Zepar's heavy boots didn't move closer. He was standing there in all his imposing tall and muscular built.<br/><br/>"You know why I came here, don't you?" Zepar flashed his red eyes back at Derek, the challenge back in that heavy gaze. "Your mate is mouthwatering even with your stench all over him."</p>
<p>Stiles had asked if this one was the brown wolf in the woods, there hadn't been a mention of an alpha but the giant took it there, called it an alpha which meant that had been him or he knew who it was. Derek didn't point that out, he preferred to be underestimated until he could use all the knowledge to his advantage.<br/><br/>"You can't have him," Derek growled, not surprised at the words. All the lurking and staying hidden have hinted at what the alpha wanted. He didn't come for Hale territory, he came for the Hale mate. Which in the end didn't change the challenge, even though it was the dumbest idea ever. Killing Derek, if he succeeded to win, would only result in Stiles' death too. There wouldn't be winners, only losers and death itself. The alpha did glance around though, to see if he spotted his reaper, since that would be a good sign of how this was going to end. She was absent.<br/><br/>"He's mine, he wants to be mine and I'll defend him if you try anything." His green eyes had bled into their Alpha red on instinct but he didn't step in front of Stiles despite wanting to. They were a united front, they were equals, that message was more important than his territorial need to hide his mate from the view of the big threat. This wasn't about showing who could bleed the most, he had to be smart. Derek wasn't a killer, unless provoked. "We bonded, there's nothing here for you."</p>
<p>Stiles wasn't used to getting hit on so bluntly and so if his cheeks colored a bit, that was because of that. Not because he wanted anything from the challenging buff guy. Yeah, he was attractive and clearly strong if this one was the brown wolf that's been able to evade them for weeks, not even leaving his scent anywhere. He knew there were wolves who had the ability to hide their presence and scent and those usually came from old wolf bloodlines. Was this guy the descendant of such a line of born wolves too?<br/><br/>"I'm his Emissary and Mate from my own free will," Stiles nodded to Derek's words, confirming them. "I don't wish to be anyone else's," he stated firmly, eyebrows drawing together as his irises began shimmering in the distinct color of a Spark. His right hand lifted from his side a bit to signal Derek with a small gesture to stand down and took a step closer to the alpha standing on the other side of the invisible protective wards Stiles had drawn around the building exactly for cases like this.<br/><br/>"I'd very much appreciate if we could avoid a fight. Especially because I don't like to be the reason for fights. I'd rather ask you to leave town in peace. If you know what I am, you know what I'm capable of. I don't wish to kill you, but if you force my hand, I will," he tried to reason and at the same time warn the other wolf.</p>
<p>"Not just cute but quirky and fearless too. You are the whole package, aren't you?" the wolf took a step closer to the Spark too, mostly ignoring the other alpha. He raised a hand, letting his claw grow on his index-finger and slowly 'scratched' along the invisible barrier, making colorful sparks flicker around the claw. It was his way of showing that he knew exactly that the area was warded off from intruders.<br/><br/>"Trying to be diplomatic in the face of a threat is a sign of a good Emissary," he nodded towards Stiles with something akin to respect. "The Hale pack is lucky with someone like you. And what an interesting pack it is... You, your adorable hybrid daughter, your human father, a Hellhound puppy..." he said, noticing the tightening of Stiles' jaw, which made him chuckle. "Yes, I know a Hellhound if I see or smell one," Zepar confirmed that he knew about their little 'secret weapon'. "And that tasty little beta. How's Tyr, by the way? I'd very much like to have some more fun with him in the forest. So give him my regards, will ya?" he grinned in a wolfish way, his tone exactly telling the mates what kind of encounters those were. "Oh! You didn't know about that? He didn't tell you?" he pretended to be shocked and sorry about that. Which he wasn't, of course, but he loved to rile these guys up, even if it was going to cause some problems for the beta.<br/><br/>But what Zepar loved even more was the shock on the Spark's face when he pushed his hand through the barrier and his body followed, forcing Stiles to take a step back and gasp in confusion. Because yes, with a standard wolf – even with an alpha – this shouldn't be possible. But Zepar wasn't just any alpha.<br/><br/>"Hale, you also know that I won't be the last to want to lay claim on your Spark. I'm just the first of a long line of challengers. If I know the nature of your bonds, others will know too that such bonds can be transferred. With or without consent. You just need a strong enough druid who's willing to do that. So if you die for some reason, it doesn't mean Stiles also has to follow you... He can be useful for... different purposes afterwards too," he said suggestively, provoking the alpha as he circled the Spark from the side.</p>
<p>All of their game plans, the few they had, were ripped away when the alpha revealed he knew everything about their pack, even Parrish's real nature. The alpha stepped through the protective wards like it meant nothing and even worse… he said he knew how to transfer <em>their</em> bonds so Derek could be killed and it would diminish Stiles to a life of slavery. Derek wasn't afraid to die, if it happened, it happened, but he wasn't going to do that so his mate would be bonded to a pack he didn't want. It made him shake with anger, the complete dismissal of his own life and the blatant lack of respect to who Stiles was as a person.<br/><br/>His claws grew out but he balled his fists and tried to not let his anger cloud his judgment. He wanted to, oh how he wanted to jump and slash that smug grin right off that face but he would be the one to have started it. Whatever happened after that swipe would be on him, not the other alpha. It would be a lie, if Derek denied he didn't like the fights but all the kills he had done, none of them had he enjoyed. Some had to happen, some he had been forced into. He wasn't a killer. Didn't want to be one.<br/><br/>Stepping forward, Derek took a protective stance in front of his mate, becoming a barrier between the alpha and the Spark.</p>
<p>"There's nobody here yet willing to transfer bonds, so that means you're not interested in killing me for now. I could kill you right now and you wouldn't dare to kill me because you know you've lost then. You've watched, hidden, you could have driven us apart, instead you've used your time to fuck an omega."<br/><br/>Derek was done with being treated like he wasn't there, done with the suggestive looks thrown to his mate like he was a piece of meat. "You're not the first alpha to come here and watch me and judge me and fight me. You're right, you won’t be the last either. You want to fight? Let's fight." Yes please. He was eager to do some damage to this one.</p>
<p>No, this wasn't happening. This couldn't be happening. It wasn't possible. Did Stiles just fail with his wards? How? What was so... different about this wolf? He had to figure it out. And fast. He could tell Derek was at the brink of jumping at the uncomfortably close alpha. As much as the druid appreciated the protective positioning that would keep him 'hidden', he had to take a step to the side to be able to look at the grinning tall beast who just cracked his neck, shifting into his beta form with as much ease as if he was taking a breath.<br/><br/>Stiles had to think fast so he called upon the Spark, the magic so ready, so close to the surface in the face of the threat against him and their mate. It was nearly too easy and Stiles had to hold it back not to burst the alpha's ass back just yet. Instead his now brightly glowing eyes narrowed onto the man, the shift in the air caused by the magic and the scent of ozone palpable for all of them. Good thing that there weren't any humans nearby, especially not this early in the morning.<br/><br/>"Derek..." Stiles murmured in warning, a weak attempt to keep his mate from giving into the boiling anger which was tugging at their bonds already. But he ignored that in favor of focusing on the wolf with his different vision. Now he cursed for not having some mountain ash with him. He should've brought that damned enchanted bottle Deaton had warned him to have on him at all times, but he forgot it in their haste. Well yeah... this is why he hated to face a challenge without a plan.</p>
<p>"What makes you think I'm here alone? You weren't able to locate me or track my scent all these weeks. Oh <em>sweetie</em>, you are just as lost and clueless like when that Argent bitch or the darach seduced you," Zepar taunted with long fangs, claws at the ready, red eyes flashing at the other alpha. A fight sounded like some nice exercise for sure. Zepar has been idle for too long, even if he had learned new things about the Hale pack each day. Not to mention the previous research he had done on them and of which he just dropped hints of. His comments at least clued in the mates that there was very little he didn't know about Derek.<br/><br/>"You're kind of a disappointment, to be honest. No wonder I find your mate much more interesting. And one way or another, I'll make him my Spark and bitch..." he pushed further, even blowing a kiss to the powering up Spark. And he had to keep an eye on that.</p>
<p>The soft spoken whisper of his name was heard but Derek didn't pay attention to it, because it would be seen as a distraction if he did. Stiles was trying to reign him in, to not let himself be drawn into the fight, to make him be the first one to attack.<br/><br/>When the word ‘sweetie’ was used, it felt like the ground dropped away from under him, not expecting the alpha to know such intimate knowledge. Or for him to so casually throw out his relationships with two women who used him. It shocked Derek into silence. This smirking stranger had no right to talk like that, no right at all. Derek saw red, his shaking intensified as he attempted to keep himself together for Stiles' sake but all three of them knew it was a lost cause at this point. Especially when the large werewolf decided to twist the knife in a little further, as if there hadn't been enough damage done already.<br/><br/>Derek didn't care about being a disappointment, that wasn't anything new, those words didn't hurt anymore. But to call his mate a bitch? The alpha was already mid-flight with a loud roar as he shifted to his beta form, claws and fangs out, his face morphed into something else smoothly and without effort. Birds flew away in fright in a flock of sounds, Derek landing on the large alpha with the intent to rake his claws across the body. The Hale wasn’t as tall or as muscular, but he was lean and agile and so fast that it bought him some advantage.</p>
<p>"Fuck..." Stiles cursed the second those sentences left the unknown alpha's mouth, because he knew they were going to be the last drop for his mate. And what worried him even more was the indication that Zepar might be not alone and that he knew so damn much about them. Or at least about Derek. Which meant he came prepared. Yes, his goal was made very clear, even if Stiles ignored it, though he also started to get pissed from being constantly objectified.<br/><br/>He watched helplessly as his mate collided with the bigger body, pushing the alpha back only one step and he was already moving, slicing a clawed arm across the air.<br/><br/>That's when Stiles' glowing eyes finally saw it and the magic began swirling around his fists.<br/><br/>"Derek, be careful! He's protected by magic!" he shouted, hoping that his mate would hear it through the loud alpha roars as the two went at each other viciously.</p>
<p>A brief fanged smirk flashed on Zepar's face. Of course, he anticipated the shorter alpha's attack. He finally cracked and got triggered enough to attack. And he was as fast as he suspected, fully using his shorter stature. His claws managed to catch the sleeve of Zepar's shirt, ripping it, but he danced away fast enough not to let them rake across his skin too.<br/><br/>"Damn, I liked this shirt a lot!" he growled now back at Derek once he put a little distance between them and this time his stance was an offensive one too. Zepar allowed himself a brief glimpse at the Spark who cleverly figured out one of his secrets. But he had more in store. "Damn right... Now let's see what you're made of, little alpha..." he panted through his fangs and right in front of their eyes his face started to change, dark streaks of magic crawling across his cheeks and up on his forehead, changing his face a lot like Derek's, but his aura became more oppressive and powerful.<br/><br/>Then he was charging at the Hale with razor-sharp claws and fangs.</p>
<p>It wasn't bad enough that the alpha was a tall hulking mass, no, he had to be protected by magic as well. The moment he shifted, it was felt in the air, and it was powerful, strong. The other man had known he had the upper hand all this time, he had only toyed with them for some reason Derek didn't understand and didn't have the time to figure out. The other alpha had no intention of killing him but that didn't mean this fight was without its dangers. Alpha wounds needed time to heal, the fight with Ennis had proven that much.<br/><br/>When the other charged, Derek jumped into the air to avoid the fangs even though he couldn't fully avoid the claws, so they raked across his leg, splitting open fabric and flesh. The blood sprayed in an arc while the Hale twisted in the air, jamming all of his claws into the one shoulder he had managed to get before he landed. It wasn't a fully graceful landing, his leg gave out briefly before Derek was able to ignore the pain flaring up. The blood was trickling out, not gushing or spraying so nothing important was hit to slow him down.<br/><br/>He didn't allow himself the time to get into a defensive position, the moment he was on the ground, he charged again, hoping to get in close enough to go for the more vulnerable parts. Neck, throat, stomach, eyes, groin. Mid-way he rolled in the air to give a drop kick instead, knowing it was expected for him to use claws and fangs. But in a fight, he used everything.</p>
<p>It happened rarely that Zepar would be caught off guard, but this time the Hale alpha managed that. He had to give it to Derek that he was faster than him and clearly experienced in combat. Zepar felt blood soaking through his torn shirt, the pain flaring up in his shoulder ignored for the time being, because he was attacked again and the second he saw that leg come at him fast, he knew he wasn't going to be able to dodge it in time.<br/><br/>So he went with the kick and found his impressive body fly through the air. He hit the concrete hard, scraping his hands and cheek, but he didn't give in to the dizziness and rolled into a crouch. With a pissed off snarl he was on the move the next second, launching himself towards the other alpha, but instead of meeting him head on, in the last second he decided to slide under him and rake a clawed hand across the vulnerable stomach.<br/><br/>Blood splattered onto his face and a part of him reveled in the painful grunt the injury caused. But he didn't pause for a second. The moment he found his grounding again, he was swirling around and got behind his injured opponent, his own speed picking up from the adrenaline and heat of the fight.<br/><br/>His booted foot came down hard on Derek's bleeding leg and there was a sickening crack of a bone as it broke from his kick. It would heal, yes, but it immobilized the Hale long enough to create an opening for a possible killer blow.</p>
<p>Derek's pain and yells resonated through Stiles who's been trying to follow the happenings. Even his glowing eyes had difficulty to keep up with the speed the wolves were fighting with, which meant that he kept failing to see an opening where he could have stepped in and break up the fight.<br/><br/>Up until the point when he heard that awful crack and saw his mate go down hard, the other alpha standing over him, ready to inflict more pain and damage. What came through the bond made Stiles' spine tingle with a rush of pain, white noise filling his ears, his vision narrowing down.</p>
<p>Derek had went down hard, arm curled around his stomach to protect himself and keep certain organs from dropping out, because the claws had sliced through muscle and skin too easily and it had left him open. His leg broken, the femur snapping in half so his leg had decided to give up, Derek ended up in a too vulnerable position, curled up on the ground. It had been a good effort, he had managed to surprise the alpha but fighting against one fueled by magic was like fighting a whole pack by himself. It made for an embarrassingly short fight because it hadn't been fair from the start. Bloodied hands pushed against his belly, feeling some bulging happening from the fall. Intestines, he had some experience with having those outside of his body. Frantically pushing them back in, he felt the alpha standing over him, grinning.<br/><br/>The magic in Stiles was triggered hard and fast and he had no means or care to hold it back. Not when his mate's life was on the line!<br/><br/>"ENOUGH!!!" the Spark shouted, throwing out both of his glowing hands, a shock wave of his magic hitting the alpha full force in a couple of seconds, forcing him to take a step back and drew the alpha's attention on him. Stiles suspected that any other wolf would've been flying back, but this fucking alpha was protected by someone's magic! He saw the signs, the bond.<br/><br/>It wasn't enough. <em>He wasn't enough</em>. And that evil smirk on the bloody face did it. It was as if the alpha was actually enjoying this, expecting it.<br/><br/>And he'll get it for hurting his mate!<br/><br/>Stiles roared as he reached deep inside for his Spark and conjured up more magic, his veins turning amber all over his arms, neck and face, the tendrils of his tattoo peeking out from under his shirt. First it started with the usual amber flow. Like smoldering embers blown by the wind. A golden mist, if you like. It hit the alpha again, who grinned wider and crossed his forearms in front of him, the tribal tattoos on them shining up in a mixture of silver and black. Protective spells kicking in, Stiles realized.<br/><br/>That all just pissed him off more and he shouted in frustration, momentarily pulling his hands back just to toss them out in front of him again, pushing more magic through them. He felt such an intense power burning through his arms like never before. The Spark in him was bright, turning from a flame into an inferno and the golden mist which was pushing on the alpha and his protective spells nearly immediately turned into a flood of fire, pushing the alpha to start retreating despite his ability to withstand most of it. But Stiles knew he was wearing down the spells put on him. He just has to push enough...</p>
<p>What happened then was hard to describe, Derek felt the magic stirring from his mate, sweltering into the familiar heat, drawing the attention of the alpha more. No... No! Derek reached out with his hand, wanting to stop the tall man from going to his mate, but his grunts of pain did nothing. Neither did Stiles' magic. They were way out of their comfort zones with this one, and they had been the ones to underestimate the situation.<br/><br/>The magic tugged at the Hale and the next moment <a href="https://thumbs.gfycat.com/LegalAmpleAdamsstaghornedbeetle-small.gif">a giant bird of fire</a> appeared before Stiles as it flew over to the two alphas, searing heat tickling at his skin. It didn't harm Derek, it washed over him like a too hot shower without the pain of the burns, engulfed in the flames along with the magical alpha. Derek's eyes were wide, he had to keep it together right now, ignore the fire, ignore all the triggers pulling at him as he wanted to dissociate and not be here anymore. <strong><em>Not now.</em></strong> Stiles needed him to be strong, his mate needed him!<br/><br/>There was this strange tug at Derek, as if something wanted to crawl out of him, and he realized it was the magic inside of him needing to get to Stiles to give that final push. He was straining to keep it going. Derek wasn't magical, he wasn't good at this, yet on instinct he knew what to do as he used their bonds to guide the magic to Stiles, opening up everything to join them fully in a last ditch effort to be of some use. His eyes flared from red to amber to green, giving it away.</p>
<p>Yes, Zepar wanted exactly this to happen. To see, to feel the Spark in action. To know just how strong he really was. The spells of the Leader kicked in just like he knew they would. They were strong to keep him protected from magical attacks. After all, he was their best tracker and enforcer...<br/><br/>But what he didn't expect was how fast the Spark's fire was wearing down the Leader's spells. Which meant one thing: Stiles was already even stronger than they suspected. And at the brink of losing control. Zepar knew enough about magic and bonds to understand that his opponent wasn't finished yet. That there was more to be used against him.<br/><br/>And as he watched the rage in the brightly glowing eyes and the violent way the magical fire was sizzling around him in the air, Zepar's cocky grin slowly melted off his face, his brows pulling together.</p>
<p>Stiles couldn't stop. Couldn't let his mate's momentary terror break his concentration. He felt the additional magic pulsing through the bonds in rushed waves, fueling the constant flow of fire from his arms and Stiles began walking towards the alpha, forcing to push him back more and more and to finally stand between him and his injured mate.<br/><br/>He didn't have to look down to know that he got Derek good and not just with the broken leg. He could feel Derek's pain nearly like his own, but instead of dulling his senses, he was hyper-aware of everything! He was way past being affected by those feelings as his whole being was on one single task: gather enough magic to blast this bastard's ass out of there.<br/><br/>And slowly a dark smirk crawled onto his sweat-drenched face over the glowing veins, because he felt another buildup of the magic happening in him. Bigger and more violent even from the previous wave. It wanted to hurt. To burn. To kill. All because this enemy hurt their mate! He DARED to hurt Derek and the anger bubbled up again in Stiles from that thought as the fire intensified, starting to create cracks on the wolf's defense, reaching flesh to burn. He was going to burn him into ashes! He wanted that so badly... It'd be so easy too. Unleash everything and leave only smoldering ashes from the asshole!<br/><br/>"You better run. <em>Now</em>!" Stiles whispered on a hoarse, echoing voice which could be heard clearly despite the thundering flow of magical fire. A threat in his glowing eyes as he was holding back the magic with the last ounce of his will.<br/><br/>And it seemed the alpha wasn't as stupid as he made them believe. He kept retreating, not turning his back on Stiles until it got out of the range of the fire, forearms blackened but not crispy enough for Stiles' taste. He watched the defeated wolf look at them one more time then he ran off with an impressive speed despite his injuries.<br/><br/>That's when Stiles had to focus fully on reining in the magic by closing his eyes and taking deep calming breaths. He was thinking of Derek, his anchor. He needed enough magic to be left to help heal him along with his balms and spells.<br/><br/><em>Derek…<br/></em><br/>The mantra of his mate's name seemed to work because the flow of fire ebbed down, leaving the air heavy with the scent of ozone – void of the smell of actual fire because this was pure magic. And Stiles' legs finally gave out next to his mate, landing a bit too hard on his hands and knees, but he didn't care as the magic kept receding, the bright glow in his eyes dimming too as he looked over his bloody mate, worry etched onto his sweaty face.<br/><br/>"Derek... What... do I do?" he asked, panting from the enormous strain that was just put on his body.</p>
<p>Stiles had been beautiful and magnificent and frankly, terrifying. The way the magic had formed in the image of a phoenix, a bird of complete fire, larger and overtaking everything. Deep down Derek had known it wasn't going to harm him, it never was going to harm him but there was no way he was ready to deal with fire this up close and personal. Survival had made him block it all out, made him focus on Stiles as a whole and not Stiles as the fire element. The fire had moved away, and the scent of the other alpha had disappeared, for now. He was going to come back but now they would be better prepared for it.<br/><br/>"Shhhh," he soothed when Stiles fell down next to him, exhaustion tugging at the both of them heavily. Maybe there was enough energy to help him but... he couldn't. Right now he didn't want magic anywhere near him, didn't want Deaton close when he was literally belly up on the ground. That alpha had been fueled by magic, which meant there was a druid behind him, and it was too much right now to have the vet around, also smelling like what he had picked up on the stranger. Somebody had been talking, somebody had divulged personal information. What they needed right now was somebody Derek trusted.<br/><br/>"You're exhausted, I'll call Parrish, it's fine. I need some stitches. I'll be good as new." Kind of. But god, no, no more spells and fire right now. It wasn't even a lie, Stiles had given so much of himself. Getting his phone out of his pocket was near impossible with the blood, thankfully there was still Siri. "Siri, call Jordan Parrish." He sounded out of breath, tasted blood in his mouth.<br/><br/>"It's fine," he assured Stiles, reaching for him to pet him on the cheek, getting him all bloodied too.<br/><br/>"Jordan, can you come to the loft with some speed? The brown wolf made itself known, Noah can tell me I told you so. Bring your werewolf first aid kit. Maybe some extra thread and needles....." He paused to look at the mess of his stomach. "Definitely some extra thread." They were outside so they weren't hard to miss.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 16: Triggers - Part 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>16: Triggers – Part 4</strong>
</p>
<p>The call went straight to Jordan’s voicemail, but as soon as the deputy heard the message, he quickly slipped into his cruiser and flipped on the lights. Stiles and Derek would hear the sirens in no time then see the flashing blue and red as he speedily pulled into view.<br/><br/>Both he and Noah had kits in their respective vehicles, so it didn’t take much digging for the hellhound to exit with a box of First Aid in tow. Only once his eyes fell onto the pair – and saw just how terrible Derek looked –wasn’t he so sure their box of supplies could cut it. It was like walking into war again, like seeing an old comrade laid out and gutshot.<br/><br/>“…Christ… What the hell happened?” Parrish skidded to his knees near them, doing his best not to panic as his eyes took everything in. One of his hands hovered over the pistol in his holster, because he wasn't sure if the brown wolf was still in the area because he was so focused on making it in time. Derek sounded horrible over the phone, sluggish and tired. The same sound a man makes before slipping away altogether.</p>
<p>"He's not here anymore..." Stiles said hoarsely and at the brink of crying from the exhaustion and Derek's condition. He knew, he could feel, that his mate's healing already kicked in, but the pain he felt through the bonds were nearly crippling, making him nauseous and dizzy. He could also tell that Derek didn't want any magic near him, so aside from the petting on his cheek which left it bloody, as if it was some kind of tribal paint on half of his face, he didn't dare to touch his bleeding alpha.<br/><br/>"Please, help him, Jordan. I... I will get him some healing balms and drinks upstairs. Just... stitch him up, please," he stuttered. Not sure what to do. He wanted to give some space for Derek and Jordan and he wasn't sure he was going to be able to bear watching the deputy patch up the claw marks without puking. So in the end he fought against the fatigue in his legs and stood up.<br/><br/>"Will you be able to carry him upstairs?" he asked Jordan, not sure he would be a big help in that in his current state. But he had to do something. He couldn't just sit there and watch his mate bleed all over the place. So when he got a nod from the deputy, he started moving towards the building, swallowing bile back.</p>
<p>Whether it was triggered by the power that still lingered in the air of this lot or the devotion felt so deeply by Parrish to serve and protect those who resided in this town, something shifted beneath the deputy’s worried flesh. He warmed up to Stiles’ request as if a fever had suddenly come down through his bones. Mossy hues caught on fire as the hound took a quiet lead, embers burned around human pupils – and the creature possessing Parrish offered a nod to the retreating Spark. Supernatural strength flowed through carefully cultivated muscles, and the hound carefully slipped his arms around the wounded alpha.<br/><br/>“We’ve got you,” came a monotonous tone. “Just hang on.”<br/><br/>There was a brief struggle as the human inside slipped away to allow the hound more control, but it came in good time. The change was more subtle than usual, with less heat, as if the creature was doing its best to remain as dainty as it could beneath the flesh of its vessel. No cloth to burn, no skin to crack with hellfire. Derek was in dire need of his power, but also in need of the balance of Jordan's human gentleness. The hound lifted up Derek as carefully as he could, giving the wolf the space he needed to hold his guts in place.<br/><br/>Dutiful, determined strides grew quicker as the hound gained momentum, following the Spark’s scent and the warmth left behind by his tracks through the building. He could do this, he thought, he just has to hold on, bear against gravity and make haste.</p>
<p>It ached for Derek to see his mate struggle with himself and then walk off. Stiles shouldn't be alone when he had given so much of himself but there wasn't much time to think about that or say it out loud because Parrish and the hound were both there at once to lift him up and the Hale didn't have much thought beyond the pain flaring up. The broken leg was halfway set but the claw marks were still open and raw, there was only so much his healing could focus on.<br/><br/>Spots danced before his eyes but he wasn't going to faint, even though that would have been more kind on Stiles who was stuck with feeling his pain as well. Derek’s hands were the only things keeping everything in place and he wasn't going to force Stiles to put it all back in, the human might puke on him. That would complicate things considerably.<br/><br/>"Alpha claws... take longer to heal," the alpha explained as to why he wasn't healing the moment he had stuffed his guts back in. Right now his body was busy making sure he wasn't bleeding out by replenishing the blood which was leaking out all over.<br/><br/>"If you can stitch it up, after you check the organs for nicks and set my leg, I'll be okay. It doesn't hurt as much anymore." Probably not a good thing, shock was setting in.</p>
<p>Stiles waited for them by the elevator, sensing the shift in the air behind. He guessed it was the hound in Parrish that wanted to be useful for the alpha mates too. At least he could. Stiles was barely holding himself up, one hand pressed against his stomach as he folded in on himself a little. He knew it was the phantom pain of his mate's injury, just like the slightly less stabbing pain in his leg. And yeah, this was the downside of having two such strong bonds with Derek.<br/><br/>But Stiles didn't care about himself. Neither the pain, nor the warm blood that trickled from a nostril. He quickly wiped that away with the back of his hand once the other two caught up with him and he pushed the button so the elevator could ascend with them to the loft.<br/><br/>The relatively short ride (thanks to the more modern, replaced elevator) was spent mostly in silence – aside from their ragged breathing.<br/><br/>"Take him to the kitchen table. There's more light there," Stiles instructed. And it was going to be easier to clean afterwards. He led the way because there were a few things he had to clean off its top then he shuffled to the bathroom. He blessed his foreseeing and careful nature, wanting to be a few steps ahead of everyone and to be prepared because he insisted that they keep a quite big stash of healing balms, elixirs, bandages and a big first aid kit with antiseptics in a locked cabinet in the bathroom. He wanted to mutter a 'told you so' under his nose, but in the end he deemed it too tiring to do so. Not having to climb all the way up to the greenhouse was something he was also grateful for.<br/><br/>Gathering quite a few things they might need and adding said first aid kit to the pile, he took all of that to the kitchen counter and washed his hands before starting to check the little glass bottles with the elixirs. He popped one open and quickly drank it against the pain and exhaustion that was settling into his bones heavily, thanks to the overuse of magic.</p>
<p>Once the hound had carefully laid Derek across the cleared table, he began to check over his body with keen eyes. He was trying to sift through the blood that was leaking from the open gashes, to make sure it was just the body trying to replenish itself and not more damage than what was already obvious to the three of them.<br/><br/>“You should have gathered your pack around you,” the hound said without emotion as if reading out of a textbook. It was a fact. “You were not strong enough.”<br/><br/>Even with the Spark at his side, Derek would need more it seems. The alpha who battled them was stronger than anyone could have foreseen. Save for perhaps their old banshee.<br/><br/>Regardless of the hound’s uttered observation, his hands continued to work. Careful in the way they assisted Derek’s grappling palms in putting things back into place. The beast never flinched, nor showed any signs of empathy for the wolf. He was working as if he was nothing more than a machine made for such tasks. Even if this was out of his element. He just knew what had to be done, therefore he was doing it.<br/><br/>The hound's ears perked to Stiles' though, as his actions went from fitting the puzzles back into place to grabbing a needle to stitch flesh together. He was making sure there won't be more for him to mend, but though the Spark was weakened – to the point of nearly falling apart – he seemed strong enough to keep standing.</p>
<p>When an ancient hellhound tells you that you've been stupid, you listen and that was exactly what Derek did, nodding to the words. There were many ‘I told you sos’ in the making, rightfully so. Noah and Parrish had warned him not to do this alone and yet he had let his anger get the best of him. "I know. I was stupid not to listen." There's a slur to his words, because having hands methodically search the torn-open wounds wasn't pleasant, making pain shoot up all the way to his spine.<br/><br/>"He knew about you, Cerberus. Knew about all of us." Hands pushed at his stomach with slick sounds, sorting it all back in there though luckily, once it was healed, it would take care of problems if there were any left. Except having objects inside, that was more of a problem, but not an issue for them right now. The gleam of a needle alerted him to what was about to happen and he tensed on instinct. In all probability, he might not be awake through all of it but that didn't make the current situation any easier. It stabbed, burned and pulled, it didn't need to be pretty as long as it would close the wound.<br/><br/>Hazy hazel eyes searched out the very quiet human, who looked pale and ready to collapse where he stood. "You should sit down. You used up too much of your magic," the wolf panted, worried for his mate. "I can... can try to block the pain for you a little." The promise was no blocking, but that didn't mean he couldn't ask to lessen the strain on Stiles. He fought against the pull of unconsciousness. <em>Not right now!</em> Right now he wanted to make sure Stiles was more or less okay enough.</p>
<p>"No, I can take it...." Stiles mumbled looking not just pale but a little green too thanks to the needle and the sewing, and the additional dull stabbing pains the stitches caused for him too. "The potion I just drank is starting to work with the same purpose," he protested but listened enough to reason to find himself a chair and kinda collapse onto it. He wasn't sure if Derek tried to close the bonds to spare him the pain would do any good for his fragile state. Hence why he drank the potion. And he did start to feel a tiny bit better as he closed his burning eyes, holding a hand against his stomach still, but only winced a few times in silence. "I'll be fine. You focus on healing. I have some potions and salves which our friends here can apply and give to you."<br/><br/>Stiles was a bit worried what touching his mate would do to Derek. Both because of the fire and the fear that his magic would stir too much, maybe try to balance itself out. But right now he didn't want to take more from his mate. He had felt how much he pulled from him during the fight. They were both depleted – Stiles more than the wolf – and Derek too injured to risk something like a balancing right now.<br/><br/>"Someone talked," Stiles echoed Derek's previous thought. "Do you think it was Tyr? The alpha made it clear they knew each other," the Spark forced his lightly shimmering eyes open to exchange a long and serious look with his mate. Tyr wasn't there right now. He tended to sometimes wander off when he wasn't helping around or babysitting Beth. Now she was probably already at pre-school thanks to Noah. So they didn't have to worry about their daughter being in the wrong company. They only had to worry about the fact that she was kinda defenseless right now. And if the alpha planned something with that, this would be a good time to move in while they were weak and vulnerable.<br/><br/>"Maybe... I should call dad...?" he asked, unsure what to do.</p>
<p>When Derek mentioned how the alpha knew about all of them, there was a small pang of guilt inside of the hound’s chest. It was faint and distant, it didn’t belong to the spirit, but the man who was listening in the depths. A failed mention, a brief encounter that he wasn’t sure meant anything at the time, but now that this has happened, Jordan wished he would’ve spoken up when Derek told him and the sheriff that the alpha didn’t know about the deputy’s true nature. The hellhound’s eyes faltered, but he didn’t give away anything in the sense of emotion – he simply continued to work as the mates talked.<br/><br/>“Don’t stifle the pain,” the hound instructed only that as he sewed. He had been close to let his claws grow and sinking them into the wolf’s flesh, because the pain had fluctuated so low. They needed the pain to keep the alpha healing. “Let it come. We’re almost done.”<br/><br/>He was background noise, a recording while the other two were thinking. Calling the sheriff might be good, getting the older man to watch the child for the day, keep her under a safe eye. Then again, it could just give the alpha what he wanted, a reaction – a chain of events that could showcase just how much he's affected the pack. The hellhound kept these things to himself, though, he wasn't sure if it was his place just yet. In all his long life he'd never chosen a pack before now. Jordan has been the most peculiar vessel he's taken.</p>
<p>Stiles sent a grateful glimpse at the hound since it seemed they were on the same page about Derek needing the pain. Besides, on the counter the druid already lined up the potions and balms for Derek to use. Those would help the healing too once the sewing was finished.</p>
<p>Both the Spark and hound told him to focus on the pain and healing, and if Derek wasn't so busy fighting the pull of passing out, he might have offered a wry grin at the two of them working together like that. It was good, they knew Parrish well but the hound rarely showed himself, even though Derek accepted both souls housing the one body. He focused on the pain, letting it overwhelm in pulses as the skin was pulled together. In a few days nothing would even show for it, not a scar, nothing, only unblemished skin. It made it easier to forget what the body had been through already. Derek was good at that, focusing on surviving.<br/><br/>"Tyr doesn't know about Kate and the darach, doesn't know what words to use to trigger me." The beta had slept with the strange alpha, so he was going to have to make some choices, and clearly they couldn't trust him since he hadn't told them. "You should call Noah, strength in numbers. We have to figure out the leak."<br/><br/>They also had to figure out how to go against the threat and shouldn't be alone for now. "Something's off about what he did... I'm not..." He was getting heal-stupid as he called it so it was getting harder to think for Derek. It wasn't that he was completely out of it yet but he wasn't all there anymore either. It was good, to have the healing work on the damage inside. Last time he had been ripped open like this by an alpha, it had taken him days to heal and only because Jennifer had used a spell on him.<br/><br/>"You should... call your dad." He forgot he had already said that.</p>
<p>"True. Those are too specific details," Stiles agreed and was fishing for his phone, ignoring the trembling and acing in his fingers. He felt like a wrung-out dry lemon. He was lucky that his skin hasn’t cracked yet – not that he thought it would, but it kinda felt like that could happen any moment. He needed water and later food, but just thinking of both his stomach churned. Instead of puking all over himself, he focused on remembering how to unlock his phone.<br/><br/>Damn, was the fact that Derek was slipping into that 'heal-stupid' state affecting him too now? But then again, Derek hasn't been physically hurt this much ever since they bonded so it was a possibility...<br/><br/>The Sheriff picked up on the fifth ring.<br/><br/>"Hey dad... We have a situation here. The alpha challenged Derek and me and we are pretty beaten up. No... no, we are going to be fine. Jordan is here to help us out... We're all fine. The alpha got injured too a bit, but just to be on the safe side of things... could you go get Beth from pre-school and keep her with you today? Preferably at your place which is warded... though now I'm not even sure that'd keep this alpha out... Fuck... I don't know... I just..." Stiles' voice faltered and he had to press his eyes closed for a moment. "Just... take her somewhere safe, please. She shouldn't see us like this. Derek will heal in a few days, I think. Just... keep her safe, please," he sniffed, wiping away a couple of tears of frustration while listening to his dad's reassuring words on the other end. He needed to hear them, even if he started to feel that he had failed the whole pack. "Yeah, talk to you later and... thanks, dad," he whispered.<br/><br/>On the other end, Noah would be grappling with the choice of clocking out for the day and running off to get his grandchild or rushing over to make sure his son wasn’t worse than he was trying to let on. It is difficult to be both a parent and liability when it comes to your child being in danger, but Noah knew, with Jordan there, they’re better off than being completely vulnerable and alone. He reassured his son that he’d take care of his end of the situation, but he wanted updates – he wanted them safe.<br/><br/>Once the line disconnected, suddenly Stiles felt much more tired and older.<br/><br/>"He'll pick her up and keep an eye on things. Maybe... once we are more or less okay, you could go be with them. As extra protection. We cannot let them get harmed. Especially not Beth," Stiles looked at the hellhound, but was talking to both him and Jordan.</p>
<p>When the phone clicked, the hellhound finished up his task of stitching Derek back together. The knots were neat and tight, though the flesh still looked gnarly and puckered. He moved on to rip the remainder of Derek’s shirt from him so he could inspect the wolf’s bare torso. There didn’t seem to be much damage outside of what he’d already fixed and a few battle bruises that were already beginning to yellow as the wolf was fighting to heal.<br/><br/>The leg was setting on its own, so with that the hellhound stepped back from Derek so he could give the two space to move, tend to each other and speak. Jordan was pacing inside of him, but the hound was not yet ready to be released. His fiery eyes watched, his keen ears listened.</p>
<p>"None should be alone," Derek protested to Stiles because if Jordan left, which didn't seem likely as of yet because the hound was still there, they were going to be vulnerable. He got the idea of Beth not seeing them like this, he didn't want that either and yeah, a hellhound had more of a chance against a magical alpha than a sheriff but... The two of them were injured. They won against Zepar barely because they had been at their strongest, which they weren't now.<br/><br/>With some difficulty, Derek leaned on his elbows to look at the work down, seeing nothing but a closed wound and a lot of old blood. Derek had never been stitched up this neatly before, it actually looked decent for the fact his guts have been hanging out minutes ago. The brief inspection took all of his energy but of course he was still too stubborn to give into it. Because they were just attacked, they needed to talk battle plans, they have to do more than this, and yet this is all they could do at the moment. "There are energy drinks... in the fridge... Stiles. We should... have somebody here." Argent maybe? But there was blood everywhere, Stiles was close to collapsing on bed, there was no way this was a smart idea.</p>
<p>"I'll text Chris. I just... I want Beth and dad as safe as they can be," the Spark said to Derek but glimpsed at Jordan/hellhound. "How do we call you?" he asked, obviously the hellhound who was looking back at him. Stiles was in a too tired state that allowed him to see the fiery being in Jordan as clear as when he concentrated on looking 'beyond things'. Like when someone's mind gets too taken over by instincts in an overtired state and see things from the corner of their eye. Now Stiles didn't have to do that, he could look at Jordan and see him what he was inside too.<br/><br/>“You don’t,” the hellhound flatly stated about his name.<br/><br/>"Alright... Could you please make Derek drink the first three bottles’ contents from the left and smear the fourth on his wounds?" he asked the hound then looked down at his phone's screen, starting to see double, but he managed to type out a message to Chris about the emergency and needing a babysitter for them – because yes, they both needed to rest, sleep, heal and recharge as much as possible.</p>
<p>As soon as Stiles instructed him, the hound set into motion to fulfill the purpose presented to him. All the while, Jordan whispered inside. Telling the hound that the boys didn’t need to ask for outside help, that they could be the ones to watch over them while they healed. It wouldn’t be so difficult if they worked together, they wouldn’t have to bring anyone else into this mess – and the hound is resilient enough to fight off most magic. They could lay down a mountain ash barrier, protect their alphas.<br/><br/>No matter how Jordan tried, however, the hound brushed him off. The beast was still a neutral entity in all of this; he was still on the fence about what was happening here. He would do what he must do, but as far as Jordan’s attachments went, the hound was still uncertain. What was the purpose of the brown wolf’s attack? Why did he come here, <em>truly</em>? There has to be more to his arrival, more to his challenge than simply just wishing to take Derek’s mate and territory.<br/><br/>The hound couldn’t help but feel that there was a reason beyond what both of their tired minds could conjure up right now. Jordan insisted that this was even more of a reason to put themselves on the front-line for the alpha. More than enough reason to protect them, to offer them their strength in this time of vulnerability.<br/><br/>“….I think the alpha won’t strike again so soon…. Your display might’ve been enough to keep him away for a time. Instead of worrying so much about the next step, you should both rest. You’re in no condition for anything else… Rushing will only prolong the healing…” the hound spoke methodically as he began to smear the balm over Derek’s wounds.<br/><br/>Jordan was frustrated beneath the surface, but since they’ve yet to learn one another – since the hound has yet to form a real bond with his vessel – the hound simply suppressed him more. More… until the deputy was quieted… stilled… inside of him. The emotional creature he inhabited seemed tedious to the hound. He didn’t like how the human made him doubt things – made him think of things he never would’ve entertained before possessing him. He was under the impression that he was here to assist in the now, but nothing else.<br/><br/>His work was quick but feather-light. Once the balm was set into place, the hound worked to join the first three bottles together. He then rewarded Derek with the concoction. His palm rested firmly at the back of the wolf’s head. “Drink,” he said as his other hand pressed the tip against gasping lips.</p>
<p>There was no reward happening with the drink, it was bad tasting on its own but now it was all together and it was like being forced to swallow crushed frogs and snail slime. Derek had little choice in the matter because the hound had experience with force feeding, keeping his head up enough and simply poured it in his mouth before the Hale had anything to say about it. It slid right in, no chance to protest, it kept coming and he swallowed on instinct. It was efficient, like putting the salve on his wounds, detached and cool. The hound didn't need to do this, he wasn't required to stay and yet Jordan wasn't the one in charge.<br/><br/>Derek’s body wasn't too happy with the liquid, it was sinking down like he had swallowed a rock because it was all still healing inside. This was going to help so his body had no choice but to figure out how to work with it. Inhaling deeply a few times to keep it down, the werewolf could feel Stiles was fading fast, but his mate was avoiding him, didn't even listen to him about the energy drinks. The hound though, he was listening closely, even realizing that the alpha was entirely focused on the battle ahead and not the healing. Either Derek was easy to read or there was some mind-reading happening here.<br/><br/>"Yeah, we'll rest and heal and reconvene as pack in a few days to talk strategies." Not like they were up for anything else at this point. Argent was going to keep an eye out and the others would be safe too. "Stiles, get to bed, you need to rest. I'm okay." It seemed that was the only thing that was keeping Stiles from passing out right where he was.<br/><br/>Derek tested his ability to sit up again, arm clutched at his stomach. So far so good. "See, I'm okay, get some rest, please."</p>
<p>"Yeah... the alpha has to heal too. Probably the protective spells on him will have to be renewed too, because I felt them wearing down from my continuous attack," Stiles said as he eyed his mate with worry while Derek sat up. But seeing that he could do that on his own made him exhale some of his own tension, the dizzy exhaustion tugging harder on him now that the adrenaline was fully out of his system.<br/><br/>"After we rested somewhat, we should question Tyr. Maybe he knows more about the alpha. At least a name or something since he never introduced himself to us. Rude..." he grunted just when his phone chimed with a message to check. "Chris is on his way," he informed the others and finally collected enough strength to get up from the chair. His legs protested and he felt like an 80 years old man, but refused to faint on the spot or topple over. At least the pain in his stomach was receding the more Derek was healing.<br/><br/>"Thank you and Jordan for the help," Stiles mumbled to the hound and slowly left the kitchen. From there on he had to lean on some objects to be able to finish his short journey to the bedroom, but he gritted his teeth together and eventually made it. He felt both hot and cold as he kicked his sneakers off then finally gave in and fainted between the pillows. His mate was going to be okay!</p>
<p>Watching Stiles shuffle to the bedroom like an old man, without that much protest, was telling how bad he was feeling. Derek carefully kept himself composed until he heard the human fall down into bed, muscles straining from his attempt to look fine. The moment he knew Stiles had given into the exhaustion, he sagged and fell back onto the table. So maybe he had eased some of the pain trickling from him to Stiles, sometimes it was needed.<br/><br/>The table was soaked in blood, he himself looked like he had bathed in it and Jordan's uniform was in need of replacement. What a mess. Derek wasn't planning on bed, there was no way he could stand right now, let alone walk, so the table was fine. Not the first time he was healing on a table and this one was more comfortable than the usual metal one.<br/><br/>"No judging, the safety and wellbeing of the pack are more important than the alpha," he told the hound in case he didn't approve of the charade. Sometimes it was needed to do what was best.</p>
<p>Before the wolf could really start, the hound held up his hand. "There's no judgment here."<br/><br/>Derek needn't seek his approval or his opinion, really. Outside of Jordan's attachments... the hound was just happy to have something to accomplish. That thing being near finished, his eyes left the alpha and lingered after the direction Stiles went in. The hound could not feel the same pull that the two felt between them, but he could sense it in the air – the shift, the relief.<br/><br/>"Do you need me to carry you to your mate?"</p>
<p>It was a perfectly normal question to be asked since Derek was spread out on the kitchen table but there was no easy answer. On the one hand, being next to Stiles might unconsciously be better for the Spark, but on the other, Derek was covered in blood and might trigger some bad memories if Stiles woke up next to Carrie after prom. For the wolf himself it didn't matter, he didn't need soft surfaces to sleep well and he wouldn't know where he was either way when in a deep healing sleep.<br/><br/>It might be weird for Argent to come across him when on the table but honestly, right now he didn't want any more jostling. "No, thank you, better for the leg to finish some more healing." With half-lidded eyes, he patted the hound on the shoulder, leaving a bloody handprint but it already looked like a slaughterhouse uniform anyways.<br/><br/>Argent knew about werewolves well, he'd know when to wake Derek to move him to a more normal resting place. Chris got the short end of the stick often it seemed and yet he was still willing to come help.</p>
<p>"Thank you, for everything." He would have bled out for sure otherwise with Stiles passing out in exhaustion halfway into helping. Derek felt bad to pass out but he had held out for a long time and there was no way he could stave off the pull any longer.</p>
<p>The pat and the thanks felt like dismissal enough for the hound to answer with a silent nod. He put the bottles neatly where Stiles had first set them, made sure to rid the area of Derek’s tattered clothes, but outside of that, he figured the area would be cleaned in due time. The hound had to suppress the instinct to hide the evidence, so much so that he didn’t speak even a single syllable as he made his way for the exit. Walking as if pulled by a magnet to be elsewhere.<br/><br/>He had taken care of the alphas, now it was time to take care of his vessel. Who quaked silently inside.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>The alpha cracked his neck and rubbed at one of his blackened forearms. It was like ashes from a fire yet not completely like that either. It was going to stick to his skin for a couple of days no matter how hard he'd try to rub it off, because it was caused by magic. But it was fine. It wasn't the first time he experienced something like this, but it was still more extensive than in previous cases.<br/><br/>"Will they be okay?" he asked standing on a nearby rooftop, watching the still conscious Spark stumble back into the building while the one called Jordan helped carry the bleeding other alpha inside.<br/><br/>"What do you think?" the dark-skinned woman asked as she stepped next to the wolf, a dark-green hood nearly fully hiding her face.<br/><br/>For a while Zepar didn't say anything then glimpsed at her just when the figures below were swallowed up by the building. "Eventually. Our efforts and... given the Hale's history with fire, the manifestation of the phoenix might drive a wedge between them. At least for a while..."<br/><br/>"This will be the real test then. See if they succumb to their insecurities and if it destabilizes the Spark," she said on a calm voice, her eyes never leaving the windows on the top floor. "He is strong. Too strong already. You'll have to keep an eye on them a little while longer. We can't take risks."<br/><br/>"And if they fail? If the Spark destabilizes?" Zepar asked, his eyes narrowing as he noticed a few of her men stationed across the rooftops.<br/><br/>"If that happens... you know we'll have to stop him. He'll be too big of a threat to himself and this town."<br/><br/>Zepar's brows furrowed, but he eventually nodded. He turned only when the woman did move next to him, facing him.<br/><br/>"Don't let your emotions cloud your judgment. We have to keep the balance."<br/><br/>"I know and we will," he bowed his head, his damp and slightly bloody long hair falling into his face.<br/><br/>"Good," she reached up to briefly place a hand on the uninjured side of the bearded face then took the blackened forearms into her hands. "Now let me renew your protection spells. He was near to breaking through them. It's a first," she mused more to herself as her hands began glowing in that silvery hue, lighting up the tattoos on Zepar's forearms. It only took a few moments and whispered spells before she finished and let him go.<br/><br/>"Thank you, Leader. I won't disappoint you," he murmured, bowing his head again before looking back at the Hale building.<br/><br/>Things were in motion. It's only a question of time now which turn things will take.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>